Fallen For the Enemy
by Katamuki
Summary: COMPLETE Changes leave Hermione Confused.For so long she's been in Love with her best friend, but now that more students are noticing her she finds her self dreaming about the one person she knows she could never bring herself to love. OR can she? Rated R
1. Hermiones Change

Hermione walked slowly to the Blue mini-van her father was driving, it had been a long summer and she was looking forward to going home.  
"How was the camp?" her father said, his smile full of perfectly lined white teeth.

Hermione sighed before throwing her bag in the back and answering "It was hectic, and I wish I would have just stayed home." she turned and gave her father a long hug before pulling back and looking at the clock on the dash board. "What's mom cooking for diner?"

"Veggie burgers." He replied putting the van in reverse and pulling out of the now vacate parking lot. Just about an hour before, you couldn't have fit through here walking, it was hard to believe that she was now riding easily through.

Camp hadn't been her idea, in fact she had protested, but her mother had insisted that she spend some time 'with her own kind' as she had put it. She hadn't been a camper, but a counselor. She didn't mind spending time with all the little kids, she had even taken under her wing, a camper who she thought might end up at Hogwarts some day. She loved spending time with younger kids, but she had missed being able to owl Harry and Ron.

The only letters she had gotten were from her family, and one from Ron. Hermione smiled at the memory of a tattered barn owl swooping through her window, to the surprise of many campers and counselors. The letter had been short, though saying only that Harry was spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow, and that she could reach him there. She had sent an owl back but didn't get a reply. 

"Dad did I happen to get any owls while I was away?" She asked her voice was soft from exhaustion.

"As a matter of fact, you got one, from some girl called Ginny." He smiled over at her, as if to say -sorry we didn't tell you-.

//Great,// she thought//My two best friends don't bother with me and the only mail I get is from one of there siblings.// Not that she really minded, meaning she was pretty close to Ginny. It was just that she thought maybe she would get something from Ron, since they had liked each other since day one. 

When the van finally pulled up to the house, Hermione was more then ready to take a nap. However, she knew that was never going to happen, after all she had just spent a whole month away from home, after spending the whole school year at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen her parents, only two weeks before camp, and she did want to tell them about it.

Grabbing her bag out of the back, she climbed the four steps to the door, but before she could open it, it was thrown open and her pudgy mother was throwing her arms around her, saying Look at you, look how much you've grown. My little girl,

"Mom, mom?" she struggled out of the embrace and stepped into the brightly light hallway, placing her bag at the bottom of the stairs and then turned towards her mother and gave her a proper hug. Then turned and hugged her grandmother who had appeared next to her mom. 

"How was camp darling?" her grandmother said, in a thick American accent. "Did you have fun?"

Hermione answered all their questions over diner, and told them all about summer camp, and her stuff she had forgotten to tell them about Hogwarts. The veggie burgers were a lot better then Hermione had remembered and she found her self-going back for another one, along with more salad. "So what's going on mom?" she asked around a mouth full of burger. "Have you gone vegetarian on us?" The family laughed, and her mother shook her head. After that diner went on as it normally did in the Granger household, with Hermione chattering about school, books or a boy she had met at camp.

When finally the clock above the fireplace struck ten, Hermione yawned and told the others that she was going to take a shower and head to bed. She grabbed her bag from the bottom of the stairs and headed in the direction of her private bathroom, it felt so good to be in her own home, going to take a shower in her own bathroom, and then being able to sleep in her own bed. She grabbed a clean pair of pajamas and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Once she had stripped and turned on the water she went to climb in, but instead she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on the door. Standing in front of the mirror she took her self in, she had grown a lot over the summer, she was now taller and slimmer then she was when she came home from Hogwarts last year. She also had a couple of new additions to her figure, though she wasn't exactly huge she was pretty big in the chest area, and she had to smile at what the others would say when the saw the quiet noticeable difference. Her long legs were tanned from long days spent out in the sun and she couldn't help but like the way the sun had bleached her hair in spots to make it looked streaked, plus with the summer it had lost a lot of its frizz ness and now hung lose around her shoulders. Her teeth no longer stuck out, thanks to her fathers clear braces. 

Hermione liked the way she looked; it was a large improvement from the girl that had come home beginning of summer. Smiling to her self, she stepped into the shower all the while thinking of a special person she hoped noticed the difference. To her surprise and horror, it wasn't the person she had thought she would be thinking about, but instead of worrying about that, she shook her head and told herself it was just sleep deprivation.

A few hot days later Hermione received an owl from Hogwarts with her list of books and other needs. Her mother told her the day they would go into London to get her stuff and Hermione raced up stairs to write the boys, and hopefully set up a place to meet. The day after she sent out the letter Ron replied with another telling her they would be there, and to bring him some of those muggle licorice sticks, which made Hermione smile.

Harry? Hermione ran up behind the boy and hugged his shoulders, it had been such a long summer and she had missed them something awful.

"Mione." Harry said swinging around to hug her the right way. Pulling back he looked down at her chest and then back up at her hair. "What happened to you?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.  
"The summer." she sighed dramatically, "Stupid sun bleached my hair and made it limb." she giggled before adding in a whispered voice. "I think it made my boobs grow to." Harry turned a deep red before muttering that he hadn't noticed.

"Where's Ron?" looking around she saw Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas over at the robe shop.  
"Right here, Hermi" The red haired boy said walking up behind her and touching her shoulder. When she turned around she noticed that he had went through a few changes him self, his hair was a lot longer and his freckles had disappeared, he hadn't really gotten taller since he was already tall last year, but he had grown into his height, making him a bit more muscular.  
Hermione most have been staring with her mouth open because he laughed and said, "Leave that trap open long enough and you'll catch a mouse." Before pulling her into a rough hug. //Wow, he must have gained some confidence with all those muscles.// she thought.

"You look hot, herm. What happened?"

"Ha, ha." she said still a little stunned that he would be talking like this with out blushing.

"Harry, How are ya, mate?" he said as he realized they weren't alone. Hermione must not have been the only one shocked by Ron's newfound masculinity, because Harry was staring at him as if he had no idea who he was.

"Am I the only one who wasn't morphed into a super model?" he asked giving Ron a friendly hug.

"I'm far from a super model," Ron said for the first time blushing like the old him. "Let's go get our books, so people don't start talking about average Joe, talking to two super models."

After they got their books, they had some lunch and went into a joke shop to pick up some things to joke off with.

When Mrs. Weasley came to pick up Ron and a very confused Harry Hermione gave them a hug and said her good-byes before heading to the Leaky Cauldron to get her parents. On her way there, however she stopped by Flourish and Blotts, for a little reading while she waited for the summer holiday to end. Walking into the shop, she noticed a familiar blonde head, belonging to Draco Malfoy.

Trying to avoid him, she took the long way to the back and browsed for an interesting book. When she found one, she walked to the counter and paid the man behind the counter, smiling at him nicely, before turning to leave.

Malfoy, who was smirking down at her chest, however, blocked her path to the door.

"Finally hit puberty then have we." he laughed as there was no one else around to do it for him, Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red and tried to walk around him. He shot his arm out to stop her and it collide with her chest, "Well, well." he grinned, "I think you might have liked that." he lowered his face to hers and added "Must really shock you to know what it feels like to be touched by a real wizard." before he could add anything else Hermione shoved past him and made her way quickly to find her parents.

That night before she fell asleep her last thought was //How could I have thought he would change.//


	2. Unexpected Anger

Climbing on the Hogwarts Express Hermione had a feeling of finally going home. This year was going to be the best one yet; she was finally going to get some attention from some one. Hermione just didn't know whose attention she wanted more.

Once she made it to an empty compartment, it was already about time for the train to take off, and still she hadn't seen Harry or Ron. //Come on guys, don't do this again. // she thought back to third year when dobby had blocked to barrier between 9 and 10. That year the boys had, had to drive a flying car to school. This nearly got them expelled for being seen by about seven muggle.

"Hermit!?" Sounded a very evil voice from the compartment door, Hermione didn't bother looking up from her book she would recognize that nasty tone any where.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked still not looking up.

"This is the only available compartment." he was clearly lying and Hermione gave a pained sigh before looking up at him.

"Obviously this compartment is not available, either." She looked behind him and saw that the compartment a cross the hall was in fact vacated. "You Pure-blood must be blind from all that incest." she pointed behind her and smiled at his angry face. "There's and empty seat there Malfoy." Then placing her hand flat on his chest on gave him a small push, however when she went to close the door he placed his foot in front of it.

"Granger, I said I was going to sit here." he pointed to the seat a cross from Hermione's books. Silently smirking, he stepped past her and took a sat down, pulling out his own book.

"Well don't expect me to move." she hissed. "And my friends are going to sit in here as well." she couldn't believe him, he could have very well as sat in the compartment a cross the hall.

Plopping down in the seat angrily she glared out the window. //no since reading its not like I could now anyways//

To Hermione's disappointment, and surprise, when Harry and Ron saw her sitting in the same compartment as Malfoy they just waved and slid into the one a cross the hall. //What the Hell are they doing// she thought shooting another angry look towards Malfoy, who was paying her no attention what so ever.

"I hate you" she muttered leaning back against the seat. Draco laughed but did nothing to show he had heard her; he could be laughing at his book for all she knew. //why did life have to be so unfair// Hermione gave a heavy sigh and stared out the window, the scenery was moving by much to quickly for her to really see anything. Once or twice she thought she might have spotted a cow, but she couldn't have been sure. //I could be having a good time over with Harry and Ron// again she heaved a sigh//was that Luna I saw just go into their compartment// drawing herself up slightly she peered out the door and into the next room. //Yep that was her, probably telling some funny joke right now. // sighing she turned back to the window.

"My God, Granger." Malfoy said giving her a look of disappointment, "Could you sigh any more?" he looked at her for a moment as if he expected her to answer him, then he himself sighed. "Does it hurt that much to sit in the same compartment as me?"

It took Hermione a second to realize he had he pain in his voice.

"Um... I suppose not... it's just" she looked over at her friends all smiling and laughing. //there having fun. // she finished in her mind.

"You would rather be with Potter." he spat out the last word as if it were poison.

"No," said Hermione honestly. "It's just that they look so happy and...And the look like they're having fun." she was about to sigh but caught her self and instead finished "while I'm over here, doing nothing."

Well, you could talk to me. He suggested, looking down at his feet. I won't mind too much you know. It looked as if he had gained a little color in his cheeks though Hermione wasn't for sure, because his head was down. 

"You're serious," Hermione gave a strangled laugh before eyeing him more closely. //What is happening//

"Well, you don't have to." Tipping his head up he gave her a small smile. "You could just run along and sit with you lovers." Running his eyes slowly from her face to her chest and then back, he smoothly slid into the seat next to her.

"Herm?" Ron had slid the compartment door open and was glaring at Malfoy, "Are you alright?" He asked never taking his eyes away from the other mans face.

"Um...Yes" Hermione said clearing her throat. "I'm fine." She looked up into his concerned face and smiled, but as soon as the smile touched her lips it vanished again. //I should be mad at you Ronald Weasley.// she thought. //After all it's your fault I'm in here with this loathsome git. //

"You should come sit with us." Finally he turned his eyes on her. "Luna is telling us about her summer, her father is just so funny." his face broke into a wide smile and he sank down on the seat across from her and Malfoy. "She is funny also. And her hair is just so-" he turned slightly red before glaring at Malfoy who was wearing a smug smile. "Shut up Malfoy, you toad."

"I didn't say anything, weaslebee."

"any way you should come sit with us." he turned back to Hermione, "You don't have to sit with him" He jerked his head in Malfoys direction to indicate that he was some smelly pile of fly dung.

"I will sit with whom ever I want. Thank you." she said scooting a little closer to Malfoy who smiled and slipped an arm around her shoulders. For a moment both Ron and Hermione were shocked, fortunately Hermione recovered first.

"If you are here just I annoy us you can leave, Ronald." she humphed and turned her nose up.

Ron stood and stepped out the door, glancing back at her once before shaking his head and closing the door.


	3. Bitterly Confused

"Get yer hands off me!" Hermione said shoving Malfoys arm off her shoulder. "What's the matter with you?" she asked looking daggers at him.

"I was just helping you out." he said a bit taken aback.

"Well you don't have to!" she yelled, and some First years that were passing stopped to see what was happening. After waving them on she added "what ever happened to hating me?"

"What are you talking about granger I still hate you." He put on a very unrealistic scowl. "Just because we are enemies doesn't mean I can't help you out." Smiling again he went back to his side of the compartment. "Your a muggle born, haven't you ever heard that saying, Keep your friends close Keep you Enemies closer?"

"Well yes, but I don't see you doing that often." She had totally gotten lost, was this really Malfoy she was talking to or what?

"Let's just say some things have changed since last year." and again she saw that his eyes roamed down towards her chest. With a loud sigh she picked up her book, her eyes met Malfoys and they both started to laugh.

"I guess I do sigh a lot." she said and then proceeded to stick her nose back in the book.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally made it to Hogwarts Hermione was exhausted, she had never been so tired in her life. Not even at that summer camp, and the strain of wondering why Malfoy was being so nice to her wasn't helping at all. As they walked to the Carriage's she turned to Malfoy, who had walked next to her instead of finding Crabb and Goyel, wondered out loud. "Where are your friends?" Laughing at his bewildered face she almost tripped on a stone. 

"Careful." he said placing an arm around her waist to stop her from falling. "Crabb is probably with Pansy and Goyel with Millicent." he said looking around.

"Why aren't they with you?"

"Because they aren't any fun any more." it was his turn to sigh, "All they want to do is moon over their ogre looking girlfriends." he shook his head and turned towards Hermione, "I don't want an ogre for a girlfriend," he let a hint of a smile overtake his face, "But that seems to be all Slytherin girls are."

After a moment of silence he added, "Why don't you go find your friends? Don't want to ruin my reputation." He gave her a slight push in the direction of Ron and Harry, and not wanting him to think she liked him she didn't argue but allowed her self to be pushed away by the crowd.

//what the hell am I thinking// she thought as she sat down to the feast in the great hall. //He's up to something I know he is// she looked over at the Slytherin table and shook her head//he had been so slimy in Diagon ally, why is he suddenly so nice?// she wasn't hungry so she just pushed away the plate that filled itself in front of her and placed her arms where it had been. 

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked from beside her, "You're not eating." He placed his hand on her back as if to ward off any harm //I don't disserve such good friends.// Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and placed her head on top of her arms. //I just want to sleep.// she gave a small groan and felt Ron's hand return to her back. //When will this thing end?// she lifted her head just enough to see her watch and tell that she had another half an hour before the Feast would end.

"Hermione?" it was Ron, he was whispering to her and he was really close. "Hermi?" he asked again, Hermione Realized that the sounds of the great hall had lessened quiet a bit and that there was no more clinking of silver wear on glass.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "I must have fallen asleep." she stretched and yawned//well at least I feel a little better.//

"it's going on ten, you've been asleep for nearly forty five minutes." he said the worry was back in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm just tired." she said around yet another yawn. Looking around the great hall she saw that there wasn't many people in the great hall at all, maybe only twenty or thirty, a few at each table. When Hermione's eyes swept over the Slytherin table they collided with Malfoys, he was laughing at something one of his 'friends' had said but he was looking right at Hermione.

"Let's go to bed." Hermione said breaking eye contact with Malfoy and standing up. "I'm still really tired." She walked over to the door and looked back at Harry and Ron who instead of following her had stayed where they were looking as if she had just grown another head, reluctantly they followed however and just as she turned to leave she saw Malfoy walking towards her.

"Potter," He spat once he got close enough for them to hear. "Weasley, Mudblood." he looked right at her as if to tell her that the earlier Malfoy was just a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again.

"Malfoy, Just as Lovely as every I see." Said Harry smirking at Ron. "Might want to keep your hands off Hermione though, or we'll have to cut off your head," He laughed and then turned around as if Malfoy no longer mattered. //God has every one changed// Hermione thought as she walked behind them//Why do they want him to keep his hands off me all a sudden?//

When they reached the Common room Hermione was ready to go back to sleep, and that's just what she did. Saying good night to the boys she trudged up stairs to the fifth year girl's dormitory. When she walked in she flopped down on her bed and was sleeping before anyone else came in.


	4. More Than Physical

Hermione woke the morning earlier then usual, she didn't linger in bed however; she got straight up and found robes. Then she raced to the showers, she didn't want to be in there when every one else woke up. Over the summer along with her growth she had also acquired some modesty, well a lot actually. The shower was a welcome experience, for she hadn't taken one since the night before last. She had planed on taking one last night, but had been much to exhausted too.

Once her shower was taken, she felt the sudden lurk in her stomach that demanded attention, she was hungry. So, following the mostly empty corridors she made her way to the great hall, where she was surprised to see there were other people, she took her normal seat at the Gryffindor table. To her surprise Draco was one of the people sitting at the Slytherin table, and he was sitting right a crossed form her...staring at her.

/what is his problem/ Hermione thought, filling a bowl with lumpy porridge. After placing sugar and milk in with it, she began to eat, though she wasn't that hungry. The porridge tasted rather good, and she finished it without any problems. Just as she was finishing the mail arrived, owls swooping down in front of people, some perching on shoulders, others were landing inches away from plates overflowing with eggs and bacon. Hermione received the Daily Prophet, and once the plain brown owl flew away she unfolded the newspaper and began to read.

Draco's POV  
She sat a crossed the hall from him, she looked a lot different then she had last year. /what am I thinking? She is still a filthy mudblood!/ Draco shook his head and turned back the Pansy, "why don't we ditch breakfast and go back to my dorm?" he asked all to aware that he was only doing it to get Granger out of his head once and for all...

"Of course..." she giggled standing up and taking his hand, Draco chanced a glance at Granger who had looked up from her newspaper and was now staring off in to space, in his direction. Draco smiled at Pansy; she wasn't nearly as good looking as Herm-- Granger...GRANGER! He thought annoyed at himself that he had even thought of her as Hermione. Pansy was pretty in a different way, she had black hair that framed her face and her deep brown eyes had a way of drowning some one...though it was hard to get her to look him in the eye, she was often giggling and hiding her face from him.

Draco allowed himself to be lead back to the stone wall that was the hidden door for the Slytherin common room. A/N: Yes that's right I actually do research. I always find that annoying in FanFictions when the writer doesn't get their facts right. Which reminds me if you find a mistake, please tell me so I can go back and change it?

He sighed and gave the password, opening the door and stepping aside so that Pansy could walk in first.

"What did you want to come up here for?" she asked knowing exactly why he had asked. /I don't want to this. / He thought as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. Pansy wasn't exactly the smallest girl in Slytherin, but she wasn't the largest either. She was built differently was all; she wasn't at all fat, just taller and wider. Yet she held little interest any more for Draco.

"I have an idea." he said putting the fact that he would much rather be back down stairs aside, he leaned down and kissed her, it wasn't a soft kiss, but a hard and demanding one, much like all their others. It didn't ease fast either for Draco was determined to go throw with this. He took one hand from her hip and ran it down her back to cup her bum. He pulled her closer to him, and trailed small kissed down her neck. Abruptly he pulled back and led her up the stairs to his dorm room. Once inside he pushed her down onto his bed and crawled on top of her, not bothering to take things slow he kissed her again. Images of Hermione Granger popped into his head and soon he was imagining that Pansy was her. He had to stop and lift his head in order to look down at her, so he could get Granger out of his head. /God awful what am I thinking/ Pansy didn't want to wait she placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth down on hers, hard.

Draco rested his left hand on her hip, the right just above her shoulder on the mattress held his up, started trailing kissed down her neck. //So soft, she must have been taking better care of herself. / Some small part of his brain thought. His hand left her hip and slide up and under her top, for she wasn't wearing the schools robes. Much to Draco's delightful surprise, or rather not really delightful…or a surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. Draco's palm cupped her breast and a little to roughly fondled her, however she didn't complain.

A/N: As much as I know you all want to hear about Pansy and Draco having some wild Baboon sex, I don't really feel up to writing it. Just know it happened, and oh baby it was…well as good as Pansy the Pug can get, especial considering Malfoy was really thinking mostly about the beautiful Her- Damn- GRANGER!

Hermione lifted her head, had the ministry really investigated Mr. Weasley? Why hadn't Ron told her? She saw Draco standing looking over at her, and she focused her eyes on his hands. They were entwined with Pansy Parkinson's, the pig. Pansy was a git, and that was putting it lightly. Every one knew she liked Malfoy but what no one else knew was she also liked Ron. For Hermione had once seen her passing a love note to him. Of course Ron had went pale and looked almost sick when he had read it, but he had also been too embarrassed to say anything. 

/I hope she chokes/ Hermione thought as she watched her lead Draco out the door and towards the dungeons. With in minutes Ron and Harry walked in, and Hermione waved for them to sit with her. They took their regular seats and started to heap their plates full of eggs and bacon. Ron shoveled food into his mouth and nearly choked. Hermione had to hold back laughter as she watched the two eat like starving dogs.

"You have got to be the biggest pigs I have ever seen." she said letting out a small laugh that refused to stay smothered.

"Mmnks" Ron said threw a mouth full of toast and eggs. Hermione had to cover her face so she wouldn't burst into laughter, for when he said that bits of egg and toast fell out and onto his plate.

"So Hermione what do you want to do today?" Harry said after finishing his eggs and reaching for a pastry.

"Well since we don't have lessons I think it would be good if we all went to the l-" before she could finish Ron rudely interrupted her with a pig like snort, only proving her point that her two best mates were in fact animals.

"Library?" he said, "I don't want to go to the library Hermi!" he whined, "same old you behind that new look isn't it." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Can't we do something else?"

"Well, I wasn't going to suggest the library, Ron." she shook her head, she must have really changed more then she thought, because she was sure that's what she would have wanted to do last year. "I was going to say Lake." she laughed at the look of excitement that crossed the two boy- well men's faces. 

"Great I'll get my swim trunks!" Ron said jumping up, Harry gave Hermione a small smile before he too jump up and headed toward the dorm to get his swimming trunks, which left Hermione to herself//FOOL,// she thought//now you'll have to wear that tiny bikini that you brought// groaning inwardly Hermione mentally degraded herself for ever thinking she would be brave enough to wear a thing like that!


	5. A little Fun with the boys

//OH MY GOD!!!// she thought skipping up the stairs two at a time. //what am I going to do// Modesty hadn't really settled in until that summer so it wasn't like any one was aware she didn't like to been seen half naked. She had swum with every one before...before she grew a chest and legs//god!//

Reaching the common room she walked a crossed it just as the boys were coming down wearing their swim trunks underneath their robes. "Hey you guys..." her smile was fake and she hoped they didn't see through it. "I don't really think I am in the mood to swim." Again a lie since she was dieing to be cooled off, she just didn't want to be in her swimming suit in front of every one. If it had been just Ron and Harry she was sure she would be fine with it since they were her best friends, though she might be a little embarrassed in front Ron. 

"Hermi," Ron whined, he had been doing that a lot lately. "I wanna swim." he stuck out his lower lip in a pout and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"You are such a baby." she said turning up the stairs, hoping she packed her one piece with the matching shorts.

"GAH!" Hermione groaned. "What had I been thinking?" she tossed her robes aside and grabbed the pink and white spotted bikini in the bottom, she hadn't been thinking very much when she had packed, obviously, because she had nothing but two piece swim suits. Crawling on the bed she closed the curtains and began to change in to her bikini. It didn't cover much of her at all, in fact in the front it had a large ring that exposed her more, and so she grabbed an over sized t-shirt and pulled it over her... replacing her robes and running down the stairs.

The guys were waiting for her in her common room they were both seated on the coach, laughing about something. when Hermione stepped in front of them her robes open baring her legs, they both went quiet and stared at her legs. /what the hell?// she thought as she snapped her fingers in front of their noses.

"Hello?" she said a bit annoyed, "Can we go or do you wish to gawk at me all day?" she made to turn but stopped to turn and glare at Ron as he muttered "that would be nice," his smile faded as he saw the look Hermione shot him. //wait till I take this huge shirt off.// she thought a little smugly, but at the same time angry at herself for being so damn stupid.

They reached the lake about ten minutes later, and to Hermione's surprised relief there wasn't only about ten people there. //where is every one// she thought as she pulled her robes off her shoulders and tossed them next to a shade tree. //oh well at least I wont have to strip in front of every one// she smiled as she pulled the large green shirt over her head.

"Bloody hell," Ron said staring at Hermione, "You got really hot!" Hermione's eyes widened and she went five shades of red.  
"stop staring you git!" she hissed, and started towards the water. /thank god Malfoys not here, for he would no doubt make crude comments about me.// Hermione was waist deep in the lake now and was just about getting used to the tempter when a pair of large pale arms rapped around her waist and pulled her under the water. //cold, cold, god that's cold.// she thought as she twisted free of the person and broke the surface gasping for breath. "You moron," she said turning around to glare at a laughing Ron, who had just poked his head above the water.

"I couldn't help it, Hermi!" he laughed out, "you were just so… so unsuspecting." he laughed some more this time Harry joined in.

"Oh, so you think it's funny to do you?" Hermione asked glaring at Harry now to. "well I'll show you funny." With that Hermione jumped on top of him, pulling him under the water and sitting on his chest to hold him down. She didn't hold him long however because she was pulled off by Ron who took her and tossed her back under the water. Laughing and gasping for breath Harry came back up and tackled Ron, Who went down on top of Hermione, who had to take a quick breath before being dragged under by them both. 

Some Time Later

"AHH," Hermione yelled as yet again she was pulled under the water by Ron and Harry. Coming up she put her hand in front of her to stop the on going attack. "alright, alright." she said laughing, "why don't you pick on some one your own sizes?"

"Because it is much more fun to pick on you," they both said almost at the same time, Hermione smiled and looked around. There were almost twice the number of people there now then there had been half hour ago. //you have nothing to worry about.// she thought as she smiled over at her two best friends who were going at it again trying to drown each other. Sighing she laid back and floated a cross the surface for a while.

"Well, Granger. That's a nice bikini!" Hermione shook her head and ignored Malfoys rude comment. //well I guess it couldn't have lasted to long.// "Mind if I take it off you?" Suddenly sick of being little miss sunshine and roses Hermione smirked over at him.

"What?" shaking her head she laughs, "You want to see a filthy _nudblood_" she exaggerates the word "like me? naked?" she reached up to the back of her neck like she is going to untie it, putting a seductive smile on her face. "Well Malfoy, I suppose I could show you a little." Malfoy smirked as she rolled her eyes "in your dreams bud!" she turn around to see Harry and Ron staring at her. "what?" she mouths

"Were you going to untie that?" Ron said as he snapped back to reality, "Cuz, if you are I would really appreciate you doing it facing this way." He laughed a bit and then elbowed Harry.

"No, Ron I was joking." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm going in, Malfoy just ruined my swimming experience." With out another word she walked from the lake and wrapped her robes around herself, glancing only once back at Malfoy, then scuffled her way back into the castle.


	6. Diddle Diddle Dream Land

Draco's POV

Hermione just walked in, her hair was dry and she was laughing, probably at something that stupid Weasel had said, Malfoy had seen the way he had looked at her when she threatened to take off her top, and he had heard the conversation after that to...even thought it was meant for Harry and Hermione Only. //Pig!// he thought as she takes a seat between the two,//Why the hell doesn't she have any female friends?// he thinks to himself, still staring.

"Draky poo, what are you staring at?" Pansy follows his gaze over to Hermione and sighs, "she is such a bitch." she looks at Malfoy, "I heard about your little incident today you know." she was suddenly angry and him//who the hell cares// he thought but still he turned his attention to her and but on a charming smile, "I don't like _MY_ boyfriend saying those things to some one else. Especially some one like _her_' She spat the last word out with distaste.

"_your boyfriend_?" He smiled down at her, he hadn't ever told her he wanted to be her boyfriend //probably because I don't!//

"Well..." Pansy giggled turning her head away in what she thought was a seductively shy way, but to Draco it was extremely annoying.

"If you are my Girlfriend," he said a wicked smirk pulling at his lips, "Then I get to have my way with you, whenever I want." his smirk grew bigger as she blushed. //That wont be very often// he thought//yes it will! by god I don't have feelings for that filthy little BITCH!// he leaned over and pulled Pansy into a demanding kiss before pulling back and piling food on his plate//this will defiantly get that witch out of my head// he thought as he ate his food like a hog.

Hermione's POV

Hermione rose from the couch and announced "I am going to bed." It was nearly nine and she was tired out from the swimming, suppressing a yawn she stretched out her legs and bent to give both Harry and Ron a quick hug before turning and heading up to bed. It took only a minute and she was asleep.

He was sitting on a small black chair looking right at her, he had a cocky smirk on his handsome face, but then when didn't he? He stood up and motioned for her to come to him, which she did, without hesitation. She reached him in only four short steps, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. Hermione, in turn, wrapped her arms around his slender neck curling her fingers in his silky white hair. He bent his head down and his lips brushed hers. It wasn't at all as she had thought it would be, he wasn't the least demanding or harsh, but soft and gentle. He pressed his lips on hers a bit firmer this time but not much he lets them linger only a moment before he slips his tongue out and traces her bottom lip.

Hermione opens her mouth inviting him in so he can examine her mouth with his warm tongue. When his tongue collides with hers it sends sparks down into the pit of her stomach. He moves his hands from her waist, one is on her back and one is on her buttocks. The hand on her back brushes up and down pulling her closer to his body.

Then suddenly as if by magic, which it could have been, Hermione was pinned up against a wall, being held only by his mouth and hard body, his hands grabbed hers, untangling them from his hair and raised them above her head. Tearing his mouth from her he trailed hot kisses down her neck. Hermione lifted her head and turned it to the left giving Draco better access to throat. 

She moaned, his lips were on the V of her shirt. He was moving lower bringing his mouth over her right breast, arching her back towards his mouth all she could think was _Have to lose this damn shirt!_ Then one hand still pinning hers above her head he brought the

other down lifting the hem of her shirt and kissing her stomach. 

Releasing her hands Draco leads her over to the chair that sits alone in the middle of the large empty room. Pulling her down on his lap, the chair reclines placing him in a laying position, her straddling his lap. He pulls off Hermione's shirt and his mouth seeks her breast, clamping over her nipple, hot and wet. Hermione let out a cry and tangled her fingers deeper in his hair…

Switching to the other nipple he gives it the same gentle treatment, his tongue darting out and circling it. Hermione, impatient, quickly lifts his shirt over his head. Hermione smiles down at his hard chest then lowered her head and assaulted his chest with the same pleasure he had hers. Her tongue tastes salt and flesh, taking his nipple between her teeth she gently applied pressure, awarding her with a soft moan. Hermione smirked and her tongue dashed out to quickly lick the sweet pain away.

Draco fumbled with the clasp on her pants and smiling Hermione pushed his hands aside, then climbing off him just long enough to rid herself of her jeans and him of his. Straddling his lap again she almost cried out, she could feel his heat and hardness through the light fabric of her cotton pink panties and his dark green boxers. She couldn't stand the distance, eagerly, Hermione pulled his boxers from his lean muscular legs.

Draco smirked up into Hermione's flushed face, grabbing the strings to her thong, he ripped the garment in half before discarding it over the chair to lay forgotten on the floor. Hermione chuckled, but soon it turned from a chuckle to gasping for breath as Draco moved his hand down to the center of her thighs and gently stroked her. Hermione rocked back and forth on his hand, leaning over she planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. Gasping for air over his mouth. The kiss changed from sloppy to wanton. Hungry and passionate. Hermione felt Draco, hard and pressing against her thigh, she slowly lowered herself down on him, bringing him inside her.

_Oh God! Yes, so good._

Draco rested his hands on Hermione's hips gently starting to rock her, lifting up she pulled him almost completely out before going down on him harder and faster this time. Draco groaned and flipped her onto her back now laying on top of her and taking complete control.

Wrapping her legs around his waist Hermione lifted herself up off the chair only inches bringing his still farther with in her. With every thrust Hermione lifted herself meeting him, bringing the rhythm to a breath taking speed and thrust, both were panting Draco's deep grey eyes staring right into the depth of Hermione's deep brown ones.

On the verge of insanity Hermione, cries out "Dr-Draco!" Panting aggressively she nearly slipped over the edge just as….

(Tee Hee Cliff hanger!)


	7. Rude Awakening

"Hermione?" the girl sounded alarmed, on the verge of tears. "Hermione?" this time the voice registered and Hermione sat straight up her eyes wide.

"What is it Lavender?" she was sweating and her breath was coming in small gasp but she manage to get to her feet and walk towards the cowering girl. "Are you alright?"

"Y-you were panting and whimpering. I thought you were dieing." she said still sounding as if tears where not far off, she was sitting on the corner of her bed her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms rapped around her knees. "Did you have a bad dream?" Lavenders eyes were flooding with tears so Hermione sat down next to her /my dream had been a nightmare!/ she thought /how could I have dreamt that of him?/

"Yes, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine lavender, I'm fine." Lavender had calmed down a bit by now and she wasn't cowering on the bed corner anymore.

"Well," she said in a somewhat stronger voice, "its around eight, and Ron and Harry asked me to come up and get you." she stood up and headed for the door. "You might want to come down stairs; I think they have something to tell you."

Hermione gave a heavy sigh, thinking about the dream she had been having, Draco Malfoy! Of all people! Shaking her head she ruffled threw her trunk and pulled out clean robes a light pink t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Then made her way to the showers, wear she was glad to find no one else. 

Hermione walked down the stairs toward the couch were she could see Ron's red head and Harry's mess of black tangles over the top. She reached the back of the couch and sat on it, (the back of it) Harry and Ron both looked up at her, and she leaned back so that she was leaning on the seat with her legs in the air. "You wanted to tell me some thing." she said now looking up at them.

"No we just wanted to go to breakfast!" Ron laughed and grabbed one of her legs to tip her over onto the floor.

"So wh- ouch!" Hermione said as she hit the floor and bopped her head on the coffee table. "Why did I have to be awake for you to do that?" she was now rubbing her head where it had collided with the table. 

"Well we needed company." Harry said leaning over and pulling her head towards him to see how bad it was, "your gonna have a bump." he said looking over at Ron who was still chuckling to him self. Abruptly he stopped, frowning at Harry.

"Well I didn't mean for her to get hurt I was just playing." he defended himself from the cold glare directed his way.

"Its fine Harry It didn't hurt that much." Hermione pushed her way onto the couch between the two boys, Punching Ron in the arm as she did. "So you wanted my company at breakfast, HUH." smiling to herself she continued "well then I guess we better go, before I decide that you aren't worthy of my presence." Laughing she pulled her self off the couch and headed towards the Portrait hole, all thoughts of her dream man put out of her head by her two blundering friends.

The great hall was loud and crowed as the three of them walked in, taking their normal spots at the end of the Gryffindor table. Neville was there sitting across from Hermione, with Dean Thomas. The plates were already full with food and most every one had filled their own plates with eggs and bacon some had porridge and some had cereal. Hermione was rather hungry herself, she realized, reaching for two pancakes and some butter, before she took the syrup and spread it over them.

"Well, Today is Sunday do we swim again or what?" Harry asked filling his mouth with a spoon full of Porridge.

"Well, we'll get our schedules today so maybe we should look through our books." Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione gave a snort and looked over at him, swallowing her food before she talked.

"Now you sound like me!" she gave a smile, she didn't feel like looking threw her schoolbooks though she knew she should. "Maybe we could go to the Lake side and look through them that way its not you know, so boring." They both agreed that, that was the best and continued to eat. "We should also visit Hagrid!" Hermione stated a bit excited, "that way we wont have to study all day!" She smiled at her wonderful idea, she had always loved the big giant, and he was so sweet.

"Are you alright, Herm?" Ron asked glancing side ways at her. "You have never wanted to visit Hagrid after studying before. You would just soon stay and study all day long!"

"Not true, I like to study, no point in denying that, but to say I would rather study for something that hasn't even started yet , instead of visiting Hagrid, now that is just stupid." she finished up her pancakes and drained her glass of Pumpkin juice before speaking again. "So are you almost finished? "

"'Arry! Ron, 'ermione! 'Ow are yeh?" Hagrid said in his overly excited voice. "Been a while since I seen yeh. Keepin' outta trouble I presume?"

"Hagrid its only the second day here." Hermione laughed, "and already they were caught out of bed to late!" she smiled over at her two friends, they were snickering to them selves. "Why were you out of bed anyways?" she asked turning curious all of a sudden, "you tell me almost everything yet I don't get to know that?"

"we just wanted to go to the Room of Requirements, is all." Ron said turning a bit red. "nothing important." Beside him Harry snorted.

"I think she would get a little upset if you called her unimportant." he said smiling over at Ron, who shot him a warning glare.

"well, I don' care 'oo it was! No more stayin out pas curfew!" Hagrid said directing them towards the large round wooden table.

The time past rather quickly, and soon it was getting dark. "Yeh better go in now." Hagrid said walking them to the door, giving them each a hug before pushing them out the door. "Come back soon."

Hermione walked in th middle, between the two boys, as they made their way to diner. She was very hungry seeing how she missed lunch. "I hate his cooking." she laughed, "It isn't very good and you cant not eat it, because you don't want to hurt his feelings." Hermione sighed as her stomach gave a loud growl and then settled back down.

"I know what ya' mean!" Ron agreed rubbing his stomach, "Lets go eat." 


	8. Playful Banterings

Once inside the Great Hall Hermione realized that she was happy. Happier then she had been all summer and so far this year, not only did she have two great friends, but classes would start soon and she would be able to study. Heaping large amounts of food onto their plates, Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"Um...Herm, are you felling alright?" Ron asked a concerned look coming onto his handsome face.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking over at him//why wouldn't I be alright?// she thought.

"Well its just that you were...you know, staring at the Slytherin table." It was Harry's turn to look at her worriedly. They had both stopped piling food onto their plates which indicated that they were truly worried.

"Don't worry you guys, I just saw..." she racked her brain for something to say, in truth she hadn't even realize it but she had been staring at the one guy who had been filing her head as of lately. Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, he was...um picking his nose." She smiled, that would work. "I thought that if I watched him he would do it again, you know, so I could show you." She laughed as they both swung around to stare at Malfoy, who had already noticed that Hermione had been staring and was looking over at their table. 

"That would be priceless!" Ron Chuckled as he turned back to his mound of food, and started devouring it like it was nothing, Harry did the same. "Like a muggle MasterCard commercial, 'Royal Status: 4 billions dollars, Pureblood ness: Long line of incest, Sitting alone picking your nose, while your biggest enemy laughs at you: Priceless." Before long Hermione was full and both Ron and Harry were ready to go up to the common room; Hermione agreed to immediately.

The common room was just about empty when they walked in, only a few people lingered in there. Most were still out side enjoying the late summer heat. Hermione sat down in one of the arm chairs and looked over at Ron, who was cleaning his nails with a pocket knife.

"So... who is this not important person?" she said figuring it was about time she got some answers.

"err... no one." Ron said turning red and concentrating so hard on his nails that he accidentally cut himself. Muttering a curse he pulled out his wand and whispered the healing spell.

"Ron is a bit shy still, but I'm not." Harry smiled as Ron punched him playfully in the arm.

"Darn straight he's not shy, you should have seen him with Cho and Lavender..." his smile widened as Lavender Brown walked into the common room and waved at Harry. "They were both all over him."

"And Loony was all over you." Harry said his voice joking but the look on his face was mock annoyance.

Before Ron could say anything Ginny appeared in front of Harry, She had a look of confusion on her pale face. "Did you know that Lavender will not shut up about you?" She asked curiously. "She keeps talking about the Room of Requirements, and how you to were there Snogging."

"No I didn't know that." This time Harry turned three shades of red, but he soon recovered, "Did she say if I was any good?"

"You're excellent...or so she clams. You shouldn't go around snogging girls Harry, other people might get jealous." She gave a flirty smile and walked off. Ron's mouth hung open and Hermione could barley keep from bursting out in laughter. Not only was it funny that Lavender wouldn't shut up about Harry, but it was hilarious to see Ginny openly flirt with him in front of Ron, plus Ron had a thing for Luna Lovegood?!

"Shut up Hermione, it's not like you wouldn't talk about me if I snogged you." Harry joked, smiling over at Hermione who had to keep her hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh please if you snogged me, _you_ wouldn't stop talking about it, I however wouldn't be able to stop laughing, or get you to stop following me."

"Oh right like I would enjoy snogging with you." Harry shook his head, "You would have to tie me down and threaten my life before I said I enjoyed it."

"What ever, Mate, you were talking just the other night about how hot Herm has got and how you wouldn't mind-OWW" Ron was cut off by a hard punch in the arm.

"Shut up, I was joking and you know it." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and stared intently back at the fire. "Besides Hermione would enjoy it a lot more then me."

"Oh believe what you want, but one day well see, you won't stop following me and Ill have to charge you with sexual harassment." They all burst in to fits of laughter, and before long they had started arguing about who was a better kisser again, and this time Ron was arguing too.

"What ever you know if I were to kiss you, you would die of pleasure." Hermione Laughed as Ron winked at her. "Harry here only hopes that one day I will come out of the closet and Kiss him. To bad I have to disappoint him, he is my best mate and all."

"Oh sure, you can blame me for that creepy fantasy we all know the truth, that your the one that secretly likes Dean." Ron faked horror and put a finger to his mouth to shush him.

"He is right there, you know, if he finds out it won't be a secret any more." Hermione nearly choked with laughter; glancing over at the clock she was shocked.

"You two need to go to bed, it's nearly one in the morning and tomorrow it the first day of lessons." She shooed them up the stairs following them to make sure they really did go to bed. Once she was sure they weren't going to sneak back down to the common room she hugged them both and yawned her goodnights, before heading to her own bed.


	9. Jealousy

She was no longer in her dorm, she was now in the same room as the night before, her breath was coming in gasp and her skin was sticky with sweat. She sat up to see that blond man smiling up at her, he was naked and covered in sweat as well. Reaching a hand up he brushed her hair out of her face and pulled her lips down to his, giving her a passion filled kiss. She kissed him back feeling the familiar feeling of lust swirl in the pit of her stomach. He pushed her back down so that he was stretched above her, his bare length covering her; to her shocked surprise, she was wearing nothing as well. Dimly she wondered where her cloths had gone as she marveled at the feel of him on her. 

His lips left hers and traveled down her neck; she drew in a breath and tangled her fingers in his hair. Still his mouth and kisses went farther down, capturing one of her nipples in the steamy wetness of his mouth. She let out a gasp, as he switched to the next giving it twice as much attention as the other, and still his mouth went farther down. Covering her stomach with tiny kisses, she could feel throughout all her nerves. His tongue darted out and stroked the inside of her belly button, before his hands wandered farther, smoothing the already smooth skin of her thighs. He sprinkled light kisses on her hipbones and then her thighs. His hands parted her legs and rubbed up the inside of them.

His blond hair tickled her as he moved his head down to meat his hands on her thighs; she let out a small moan as his warm breath touched her in forbidden places. With in seconds it was more then his breath that was touching her, his lips worked her and parted her, and then his tongue touched her. Her head spun she was dizzy with pleasure, and her hands tightened in his hair. It was hard for her to breathe, she was gasping for breath, and he wasn't stopping. Finally, when she thought she couldn't stand it any more he lifted his head and brought him self above her, pausing just before he entered her. He dipped his head down and kissed her, she could taste herself on him and then he was in her, they both groaned at the feeling.

She was spinning and clinging to him, he had both his hands on her hips holding her in a tight grip. Almost painful, but oddly exciting. They were both knocked over the edge in but a few moments, and they lay there him still in her panting. His weight on her felt wonderful and to keep it that way she wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed, and then fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes; she'd had another one of those dreams. Lavenders bed was empty along with the Parvatis and Ginnys. She was alone in the room and her mind began to wander, she could almost see the icy blue of his eyes, the soft touch of his fingers on her skin.

"Hermione, get up." Ginny walked in to the dormitory and jumped on Hermione's bed. "Today is the start of first term! You are always up before every one else." Hermione gave a small yawn and got up, ruffling through her trunk until she found clean clothes.

About ten minutes later, a fresh Hermione walked down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had on a light purple pullover. Harry and Ron were waiting for her near the bottom of the stairs, and when she was almost to the bottom, Ron jumped out from behind a statue and scared her silly.

"Ron, you are so immature." She said playfully hitting him in the arm. They walked to the portrait whole and stepped out. "I am so tired," she complained "and there are to many stairs, one of you should carry me." She stated smiling.

To her surprise neither laughed instead, Ron leaned over and took her behind the neck and knees and picked her up. Hermione giggled.

"I meant a piggy back ride." Ron smiled and sat her down kneeling in front of her. She crawled on his back and he carried her down stairs to the Great Hall.

"Jeez...you need to loose like a hundred and fifteen pounds." He laughed as she jumped off his back at the doors and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"I only weigh 115. You Moron." They laughed and ate their breakfast, Hermiones eyes only strayed towards Draco once for when she saw him next to Pansy holding her hand, and she almost gagged. She told herself that the dreams were nothing, and that he had a right to date whom ever he wanted. To Hermiones horror, she had double potions first, with Slytherin.

"I know that in the past I have let you sit where ever you please...but today you will be assigned a partner." Snape said as he walked to the front of the class. "So every one up and when you hear your name sit in the seat I point to." There was a loud rush of students obeying his orders, all gathered their stuff and walked to the back of the room.

"Longbottom and Goyel," He said pointing to the first table, "Potter and Crabbe." pointing to the table next to them. "Weasley and Bulstrude, Malfoy and Granger." Hermione's heart stopped. Malfoy? What? Why Malfoy? She walked to the table Snape had pointed to; Malfoys face was twisted in disgust.

"Don't worry Granger; I don't like this any more then you." Hermione sighed, this was going to be the worst potions class yet. 

"Draky, I am so sorry you have to be stuck with that!" Pansy said sitting herself behind Malfoy, who stifled a groan. //not only do I have to work with her, but I have to listen to Pansy// beside him Hermione smiled down at her chopped devil root. Malfoy ignored Pansy and stirred the bubbling liquid, five times to the left. Then just to see if Hermione would notice he directed his wand in the opposite direction, the liquid immediately turned a sickly green.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione raised her eyes to Malfoy who smirked back, her expression was un-amused. "What the hell did you do that for?" she asked calmly.

"What do you think" he hissed back, "I won't get in trouble for it, you will." The smirk never left Malfoys face. Hermione knew he was right Snape favored Malfoy above all the students, but instead of telling him this, she just smiled slyly at him, which confused him to no end.

"Well, how would you know?"

Lifting a blond brow, he answered "because I am the favorite."

With out pausing Hermione said, "Well he put you in my group did he not, and don't you hate me?" Malfoy was speech less, for about two seconds.

"Well, Maybe I asked him to beautiful." to his satisfaction she blushed//when you can't get them mad embarrass them// he thought smirking again as he fixed the potion.

Fifty minutes later the potion was done and everyone was talking, while Snape graded them. "Draky, are you alright?" Pansy asked leaning her head on his shoulder her arms draped around his neck as she leaned against his back.

"Yes, doll I'm fine," he said//except that you're touching me// Looking over at Hermione who was sitting nowhere near her friends, he smiled. Her hair was beautiful floating around her face as she bent over a spell book. The dungeon was dim, about the same lighting as had been in his last dream. Her fingers had been wrapped in his hair as he'd taken her closer and closer to the edge.

That had been one of his favorite dreams yet. Although this was only the third dream like that, it was still by far his favorite. The lighting in here was killing him. When she moved just right he could see her sprawled out beneath him, and he wanted to jump on her. Why was he having these stupid feelings for such an ugly mudblood?

"Baby, wait till tonight," some one whispered into his ear, and for just a moment he thought it was Hermione who had said it. Then reality hit him and he had to force himself to smirk.

"Why because I'm going to have my way with you?" he asked, "Over and over again." Pansy turned red and leaned closer to his ear. 

"No, because I get to have MY way with you." he felt her lips curl into a smile against his ear. Tonight he would have to be careful, last night he had almost called her Hermione. That wouldn't be good at all. No sir that would not be good. She would probably kill him//not that I don't believe I should be killed.// Pansy would hurt me big time.

"I'm gonna" she whispered suggestively in his ear. Even though Malfoy didn't like Pansy, he couldn't help the way his body reacted. She was very good at sexual things and Malfoy was pleased she wanted him, even though she was a whore. By the end of class, Malfoy was aroused and glad to be getting away from Hermione, who smelled like wildflowers and honeydew melon. 

Lunch wasn't as pleasant as he had hoped it would be, between Pansy whispering in his ear and Hermione looking over at him every ten seconds he thought he would die. He was so horny from Pansy whispering that he was half-tempted to go over to the Gryffindor table and rip Hermione's cloths off taking her right there on the top of the table. Of course, he didn't do this, he wasn't that stupid. Instead, he waited until he and Pansy had a free hour and took her up to his dormitory, where he screwed her brains out.

After relieving himself of that he went down to care of magical creatures class, where he wasn't surprised to see Hermione, with her two little baboon friends, chatting with Hagrid. Cursing to him self, he grabbed Pansy's hand and walked over to a waiting tree. They talked about nothing important, until the giant oaf called for silence and told them they were going to be working with blasted ended skews or something Malfoy didn't catch.

Which turned out to be revolting little creatures who would fart every time you tried to pick one up. After about Malfoys tenth time trying to pick one up, he gave up and started making out with his girlfriend. Pansy was all too happy to oblige him, and didn't complain. She just took off her gloves and his and crawled on his lap. 

"That's disgusting," Ron muttered.

"Well if you put your hand like thi-"

"No not the Skrewt, that." he said nodding his head towards where the Slytherins were grouped. Hermione turned her head just so and saw Pansy on top on Malfoy, his arms were around her and her legs were on either side of him. Hermione rolled her eyes, and made a disgusted face. //God why her// she thought.

"I guess now we know why she follows him all over." She smiled at Harry, "He must kiss awfully good." they all laughed and went back to work. Hermione's head hurt, why was she jealous of Pansy? Malfoy was a nasty little slug//plus he would never want me any ways// 


	10. If You Believe Like I believe, Baby

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry spun around with his arms raised above his head. "If you believe baby, like I believe baby, like I believe." He sung, Ron was in a fit of laughter leaning up against the tree, and Hermione was standing in front of him.

"I think he has truly lost his mind." Hermione said smiling at him, still spinning around, humming the part he couldn't remember. 

"Yea and the best part is he doesn't even care." Ron slide down the tree and sat there looking over at a group of Ravenclaws, amongst them was Luna.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Hermione laughed, noticing the direction of his gaze.

"Wh-oh," Ron blushed intense red, and lowered his head. "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, to me yes, but that is only because I am with you all the time." She smiled at him. Harry had stopped spinning and was now laying at Rons feet, his eyes closed.

"You should really just go talk to her mate." He said his voice a bit low and his breathing labored from spinning. "She's really into you."

"Nah, she likes Dean and that Justin kid. I don't have a chance with her." He shook his head picking at a rather long piece of grass. "What do we have next?" he tried to change the subject but Hermione wasn't going to have it.

"I have Transfigurations and you two have Herbology, Ron if you asked her then you would see that she is totally nuts for you."

"Well, I don't know, I mean she is so strange how would I know?"

"Man, if she's strange why do you fancy her?" Harry lifted his head and gave Ron a questioning look.

"Because, look at her, she's beautiful and funny. Plus she doesn't judge me because I aint the most wealthy wizard. She stands up for what she believes in and doesn't care what others think. I think she is th-"

"ok, ok we get it." Harry sighed and scooted over to lean on the tree next to Ron. "But you should still go talk to her."

"Yea, I mean h-" Hermione started.

"Fine! I'm going." Ron stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw group, sat down next to Luna and they started talking.

"So, what about you," Harry said, looking over at Hermione. "Who do you fancy?"

"No one special." she said shaking the thought of Pansy sitting on Draco's lap, out of her head. "Where is Cho and Lavender?"

"Around, I don't really care all that much where Lavender is, she is some what annoying." Harry raped an arm around Hermiones shoulder and smiled down at her. "You should get yourself a boy friend." Laughing Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and watched Ron flirt with Luna.

"Our little boy is growing up." she said in mock sadness. "How the time flies."

"Oh, Granger, you could do so much better then him." Dracos voice washed over them and Hermione gave a deep groan.

"Stuff it Malfoy." she said lifting her head from Harry's shoulder to look up at his cocky smirk. //God he is so gorgeous// she thought//even more so with the sun shining on his white hair and that humorous sparkle in his eye.// Smiling at Harry she had a brilliant idea, it would solve the problem of both getting rid of Malfoy and proving to Harry she was a good kisser. She reached up and tangled her hands into the back of Harry's hair, then pulled his mouth down to hers. It wasnt a passionate kiss but it served its propose. Malfoy was gone instantly and Harry was smiling wide when she pulled back.

"Wow, Hermi what was that for?" He laughed looking down at her. "You expect me to follow you all over now?" he laughed.

"Oh please, you followed me around before I kissed you, what makes you think the kiss will change that?" she giggled and stood up, she was very confused right now. She had just kissed Harry to get rid of Malfoy but instead of getting rid of him, she couldn't get him out of her mind. What would it be like to kiss him? Would it be anything like that//God I hope not, Harry is an ok kisser but please I want some one great.// she extended a hand and helped Harry stand up. "Lets go check on our Ronny Poo." she laughed again has they headed towards Ron and Luna.

"You kissed him? What the Hell? That's totally disgusting!" Ron looked a bit shocked but was too happy to care.

"It was just to get rid of Dra-Malfoy." Hermione said hoping no one would notice her slip up. Thankfully luck was on her side because no one seemed to notice.

"How did things go with Luna?" Harry asked looking up from a book he had been reading, _Quidditch through the ages_. "Did you ask her if she liked you?"

"Are you nuts? What do you think I was going to do? Go up to her and say 'hey do you fancy me?' and walk off?" He looked at Harry and shook his head. "We flirted a while and talked about some stuff, she is really smart you know, not all funny business, and then Ginny came over and said something that made things a bit awkward, so I left."

"What did she say?" Hermione asked sincerely interested.

"She thought we were dating, said we looked cute together." Ron shook his head and yawned. "I'm tired, so I'll see you tomorrow." he left giving Hermione a hug and then rubbing Ginny's head playfully. Ginny had been sitting in front of Harry reading, no one thought she was paying attention. 

"I didn't know they weren't?" She defended herself once he had left. "Luna is nuts about him and it is kinda obvious he likes her, so I assumed..." she left the rest unsaid. //So Luna likes him// Hermione smiled over at Harry and they began talking about their classes and every thing else. It was close to midnight before Hermione got to bed, and well past once she finally fell asleep. She knew she would have another dream, she just didn't know if she wanted it. 


	11. I Must Be Dreamin

Smiling slyly to herself Hermione walked down the corridor towards the Room of Requirements. She knew he would be waiting for her, so she had stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some sandwiches and butterbeer. When the big oak door appeared on the stone wall next to her, she opened it, only when she saw it wasn't him in the room, did her smile fade

.   
"Ron what are you doing here?" she asked looking around. This was unusual she had been almost certain it would be Malfoy, she had even hoped it would be. //I had actually wanted it to be//

"I was waiting for Luna, but...you don't look like her?!" He laughed patting the seat next to him. "What are you doing her." he asked eyeing the two glasses and bag that she had been carrying containing the sandwiches and butterbeer. 

"Um..."before she could think of a good reply the door opened and two people walked in, one was looking rather ruffled while the other had an air of carelessness around her.

"Ron?" Luna said strolling over to him and giving Hermione a curious look, Malfoy stayed by the door staring back and forth between Hermione and Ron.

"Luna," Ron smiled and stood up, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her dark blond hair.

"I thought we were going to be alone?" she asked still looking curiously at Hermione.

"Well, so did I?" Hermione looked over at the door and smiled at Malfoy, what was she going to say to Ron//Wait isn't this my dream? Cant I do as I please?// she walked over to where Malfoy stood and raped her arms around his neck pulling his mouth down to hers to give him a quick passionate kiss. "I was waiting for you." she picked up the bag of stuff she had brought and took his hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Hermione?" Ron gasped from behind, as her and Malfoy walked though the door and down the corridor to an empty class room. Malfoy followed with out saying a word, he was looking a bit shocked himself. He stepped into the class behind her and closed the door.

"Well, I didn't think you would do that in front of Ron?" he said, letting go off her hand. "First Harry and know Ron, I guess I wasn't enough, huh?" he shook his head and sat on a dark brown desk near the front of the room.

"What? No...I never-not with Ron and defiantly not with Harry." she shook her head//well this dream sucks.// Walking up to the desk she sighed//when I finally admit I want him I cant have him, what fun.// "Draco, don't be mad at me. I was just talking to Ron." she placed her hands on his thighs and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do yo-" he got no farther because she had deepened the kiss hoping he wouldn't say any more. 

Malfoys POV -starting before dream-

Malfoy yawned, it was going to be a long night. Standing up he kissed Pansy and started for the stairs, Pansy followed. He stopped just before he reached his dorm room, turning so that he was facing her. She pressed her body up against him and images of Hermione Granger flooded his head, he felt Pansy's hands on his waist and back and her lips on his neck, but really he was feeling Granger.

"Not tonight, Pansy." he said pushing her back a little, "I'm to tired, and I just want sleep." he faked another yawn and turned to walk into his room. 

"Whatever." Pansy said, throwing her black hair over her shoulder and walking down the stairs. "Hey, Draky?" she asked stopping only a few feet away, "We aren't, you know dating right?" she smiled sweetly and Malfoy almost laughed, what a whore.

"No, Pansy we aren't." Before she could say anything else he opened the door and disappeared inside. He walked to the last bed on the right and slipped out of his robes, the night was hot so he didn't bother to put on his pajamas instead he crawled in bed wearing only his boxers. Closing the curtains, he rolled over on his side, and closed his eyes. //Wonder if she'll be in it tonight?// slowly he drifted off to sleep.

She was there sitting on the couch in the Room of Requirements, but tonight she wasn't alone. Weasley was there. Malfoy looked over the red hair boy, he was sitting there talking to her a smile spread across his face. He had really grown into his gangly body, and he didn't have some many freckles now. Hermione was smiling back, her head tilted back her hands lying on his leg and she was laughing. Standing in front of him was Luna Lovegood, a blond haired Ravenclaw. She was looking at Hermione with a mix of curiously and jealousy on her face. It was obvious that she wanted to take her place and have Weasley look and talk to her like that, she wanted to be the one sitting so close to him. Milfoils blood went hot. What the hell was Hermione doing? First she kisses Potter and now she was with Weasley? He glared at Weasley and Granger, both equally, but he carefully masked his anger.

"Luna," Weasel was saying standing up and pulling the blond into his arms, they were talking the three off them Hermione shot Malfoy a nervous smile and stood there looking at the two holding each other. Then with some sort of determination she walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck, giving him a hot kiss.

"I was waiting for you." she said looking deep into his eyes, Malfoy was shocked. Was she seriously going to just pretend he hadn't walked in on the two off them? She picked up a bag and took his hand and turning him towards the door. "Lets go some where else." she said opening the door. Dimly he noticed a dead silence and then Weasel Gasped Hermiones name. //Yea look at that Weasel Bee she picked me, over you!//

He followed Hermione down the corridor and into and empty class. He let go of her hand and walked to the front of the class. It was defiantly empty and not just because of the time, the desks all looked to be in rather poor condition and the chairs were all over turned. In the front of the room was a dark brown desk, where he assumed the professor would sit. Wood on the sides was curling and the dust on it was about and inch thick. Malfoy took a seat on top, and spoke for the first time. "Well, I didn't think you would do that in front of Ron?" he shook his head and his bright blond hair fell into his eyes, "First Harry then Ron, I guess I wasn't enough, huh." He picked at the curling would and left his head lowered. 

"What? No... No... I never-not with Ron and defiantly not with Harry." She stammered, walking up to the front to him she gave an exasperated sigh, "Draco, don't be mad at me. I was just talking to Ron." She placed a hand on either one of his thighs and leaned in, kissing him softly.

"Do yo-" he was cut off by her deepening the kiss, her hands left his thighs and found their way around his neck where her fingers tangled in the small hairs.

Malfoy woke up not in a good mood like the dreams normally left him in, but a dark mood. He wanted Granger for real not in some stupid dream. //And how do you suppose I get her// he asked himself. //walk over to the Gryffindor table and take her there in front of every one?// he almost laughed at himself, of course that is what he would like to do. What he had to do is get her to like him, which would be rather hard, seeing how she hated his guts.

After he took a cold shower and was dressed he walked down stairs to find Pansy sitting on Zabini's lap, Malfoy had to hold back his laughter as Zabini gave him a smug look, clearly saying 'well, look who's got her now' Malfoy didn't worry he smiled at Zabini and Pansy, he knew that if he just gave her a sign she would be off Zabini's lap in a minute. Instead he motioned for Daphne Greengrass to come sit with him. She was a pretty girl with long red hair and beautiful green eyes, she was thin and pale, but she wasn't as big of a whore as Pansy. She had always fancied Malfoy and she was rather quiet. He placed his arm around her and asked how her night was.

"Fine, I didn't sleep very well so I came down here and read for a while." She smiled up at him, her emerald green eyes sparkling, "What about you?" she asked, nervously playing with her hands.

"I slept rather well, had a very good rest, but I am afraid I woke up kind of cranky and with a horrible kink in my neck." He sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch where they were sitting.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up at him, then her smile widened and she stood up and walked behind him. Placing a small soft hand on either side of his neck she massaged the muscles until the kink was gone. "How's that?" She asked sitting back down. Malfoy smiled at her, and placed his arm back around her shoulders.

"I think I'm in love." he said and kissed her cheek. "Lets go get some breakfast, want to?" they headed down to the Great Hall Malfoys headache was gone and he was in a better mood. Daphne was a good person; maybe she could help him with his Granger problem.


	12. Gophers

Top of Form 1

"Do you think that Malfoy could be a bigger man whore?" Harry grumbled as the three of them watched him walk in with Daphne.

"No," Ron laughed, then added when he was shot a evil look from Harry, "What does it matter its not like he's dating anyone we know." Hermione sighed and stirred her oatmeal. I wish he were dating me "Plus all the girls he dates are dog's anyway." 

"Daphne's hot." Harry turned his glance away from the couple and started playing with his food. "Cho won't talk to me."

"What'd you do?" Hermione asked looking up from her uninteresting breakfast; she hadn't woke in the best of moods this morning.

"I don't know that's the problem all she will tell me is that if I don't remember what an ass I was then that was double the reason to be mad and then she walked away in a huff." Hermione smiled, trying to keep her eyes away from Malfoy.

"Do you think she found out about Lavender?" She asked catching Malfoys eyes, and looking away suddenly her face going beat red. Ron followed her glance over to where Malfoy was now staring at her, and frowned at her.

"She might have, but how am I going to straighten it out without hurting Lavenders feelings?" Harry continued not noticing his friends. Ron was unsuccessfully trying to get Hermione to look at him. Hermione was avoiding his glance purposely.

"Well I could talk to her? You know women to women." Hermione suggested, taking a bite of her now stone cold oatmeal. Making a face she looked over at Ron who was looking from her to Malfoy, Malfoy was still staring over at her. Whenever Hermione looked at him she remembered her dreams, last night had been the most vivid.

"Would you? That would be great." He smiled over at her and for the first time noticed how red she was and how Ron was looking at her. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Hermione said a little to fast. Then smiling she added more slowly this time, "No." Hermione stood up and walked down the table, feeling Malfoys eyes on her back the whole time. When she spotted Lavender she quickly took a seat and began talking, about nothing special. "So how was your summer?" she asked smiling, why is he staring at me?

"It was good, I got this cute little puppy that I didn't want to leave at home. He's like black and brown and fluffy." Lavender raised an eyebrow at someone over Hermione's shoulder. "What is he doing?" Hermione turned around to see Malfoy walking towards her, her heart stopped beating for a full ten seconds before her brain kicked in and told her to leave.

"Um, Lavender can I talk to you before you go to bed tonight. It's kinda important girl stuff." She smiled as she stood up and just before she walked away she heard lavender say yes.

Hermione walked fast out of the great hall and up the steps, she knew she was being followed because she could hear his footsteps behind her. She picked up her pace and directed herself towards the Room of Requirements. When she rounded a corner she started to run, no one was around so she wasn't going to get in trouble for that, but she didn't want to stop and see who was behind her. When she reached the wall in front of the room she ran in front of it three times thinking 'I need a place to hide, I need to get away from him, I need some were to go.' A big oak door appeared out of the stone and she threw it open and rushed in. The room was full of books and pillows, Hermione smiled this was perfect. Or so she thought. The door opened behind her and Malfoy stepped in, he was wearing his ever famous smirk.

"Thought you could get away from me Granger." he asked walking over to her, Hermione automatically took a step back. damn why didn't the room hide her? "I asked it to find you," his smirk widened as he practically read her mind. When Hermione lifted her eyes to his her breath caught, those deep grey eyes reminded her of all her dreams.

Hermione was leaning over him her bare torso pressed against his, her lips on his neck and chest. Him laying next to her is hands on her stomach and back, his lips on her thighs and chest. She remembered the taste of him the feel of him and the sent of him. Again she took a step back, not because she was feeling threatened but because she could almost smell his cologne.

"Don't be afraid, Granger I'm not going to kill you." His smirk left his face and he sat down on one of the pillows. "I just need to talk to you." He shook his head and muttered to himself. "This was a mistake." He stood up again and walked to the door, instantly Hermione didn't want him to go.

"No! stay." She said looking down at the floor when he turned and caught her eyes. "I mean you wanted to telling me something, and I want to know what it is, so you should stay so you can tell me , and I'm rambling so I'm gonna shut up now." She gave a nervous laugh and looked up at his face, he wasn't smirking like she figured. Instead he was smiling. smiling? she couldn't believe her eyes, and she nearly laughed for real before she realized he was smiling at her, and so she blushed.

damn what am I doing she shook her head and asked him "what did you want to talk to me abo-" she stopped, he was standing very close now, very close indeed. So close that Hermione could feel his breath on the top of her head and his body heat all along the length of her own body.

Malfoys POV

He stretched out his hand and placed a finger underneath her chin lifting her face to his. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted in shock. She look so damn kissable. this was a bad idea. he thought again for the millionth time. why didnt I just stay with Daphne? At least she is safe but god look at her, she is so gorgeous

He wanted to kiss her, hell he wanted to do a lot more then kiss her. He wanted to make her beg for him, make her moan his name, and he wanted to take her breath away until she had to pant. He also wanted her to want him, to need him like he was wanting and needing her. He wanted to take her breath away like she did to him. He lowered his head so that his mouth was just inches from hers and whispered, "Why?" his hand was still on her chin and he watched as her eyes slowly drifted closed, she was waiting for the kiss, and again his lips curled in to a smile.

"W-Why what?" her voice broke as she asked, and she had to clear her voice but she kept her eyes closed.

"Do you make me want you?" Before she could answer he lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her, at first he was sure she was going to push him away, but then her arms came up and circled around his neck as she brought her self up on tip toe to kiss him back. she's kissing me? She's kissing me! he ran his tongue on her lower lip and she parted them so that he could enter her mouth. 

Hermione's POV

Hermione moaned, he was kissing her. He was really kissing her, this wasn't a dream he was really kissing her. Here and now, in real life. She could not believe it, it was a good thing his arms had come around her other wise she would have fallen to the ground. His mouth left hers and she almost groaned in protest except they found the little spot under her ear that always turned her on, and instead of in protest it was in pleasure. how did he know that? she didn't really stop to think about it to much, she just buried her fingers in his hair as his kisses became hungrier.

"Hermione," He gasp as she rubbed against him, "We can't do this." He stepped back and ran his hands over his face. Hermione's face reddened what had she been thinking? This was different then her dream, things were different.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered, turning four shades of red. "I- I didn't- it was just that" she felt very close to tears, Hermione turned her head and took a shaky breath.

"Its not your fault, I started it." She took another deep breath, trying to hold back the tears, she stepped away from him and sat on a pillow, hugging another one to her body she put her back to him. She could hear him pacing behind her but she didn't care she bit her lip and focused on the pain instead of the tears. I am not going to cry, not going to cry, not going to cry her shoulder shook and she drew in another breath, holding back a sob.

Malfoy walked over to her and kneeled down behind her, rubbing her shoulders. He knew she was trying not to cry and instead of what he would have felt last year, he was hurting for her. He pulled her back into his arms and rocked her; she had stopped trying to hold back the tears now she was crying earnestly. His shirt was getting soaked, Hermione tried to pulled back but he tightened his grip.

"Your shirt," She sobbed trying to push him away, "your shirt." He held her until her sobs stopped and until eyes were dry.

"Are you okay now Granger?" he asked looking down at her, he was worried and that made Hermione want to cry all over again, but she wasn't going to.

"Hermione," she said pulling away and standing up. "You called me Hermione before." He smiled wide as he remembered why he had called her Hermione.

"So I did, Hermione." He emphasized her name, he followed her to a couch that had not been there when they had first walked in, and sat down next to her.

"Why did you come after me Malfoy?" She asked looking at him with red eyes.

"Oh come on, if I'm calling you Hermione you have to call me Draco." He smiled when she rolled her brown eyes. "I wanted to ask you a question, But I think I already have my answer."

"What question?" she asked looking at him curiously. what in the world is he talking about?

"If you were having the dreams to?" he looked at her as if he was suddenly unsure of her answer, but when she flushed a livid red he smile and added, "thought so."

"Surely our dreams can't be the same." She looked at him, her eyes widening. "Where?"

"Mostly here." He said motioning an arm around the room. "Last night it was in an empty room." Again her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Last night you walked in when I was tal-" 

"with weasel." He stated his face lost all expression and his eyes went cold.

"We were talking Draco?" her voice was pleading with him to believe her but it wasn't in his nature to take some ones word for it.

"Yea, talking pretty closely." He looked at her and Hermione's heart ached, "Tell me Granger, how well can you talk with some ones tongue down you throat?" he asked standing up. "Never mind I don't want to know, you probably have lots of practice." He walked to the door and Hermione jumped in front of him.

"Draco, please." She begged, his hands came down on either side of her face and he pulled her mouth to his. The kiss was hard and angry at first but quickly shifted into a hungry and passionate one. He pushed her back against the door and her legs came up to circle his waist. Draco's hands left the side of her face and found the buttons on the front of her shirt; quickly he tore the shirt off her and her bra followed soon after. His hands were on her kneading her, her nipples were hard and her breath was already coming in quick takes. His robe fell off and she took her legs from around him so that she could take off his shirt and pants. Then leading him over to the couch she slide out of her jean and he laid her down covering her with his body. They only thing separating them was Hermione's light pink thong and Draco's boxers.

Draco lifted enough to take his boxers off then pressed against her again; his hands and mouth roaming her body. His hot mouth was teasing her right nipple while his left hand smoothed the soft cotton of the front of her thong. Hermione moaned and wiggled under him. His fingers were wrapping around the sting sides and he gave a small tug, the thong ripped off her and was thrown on the floor to be forgotten. His mouth left her nipple and traced hot kisses down her stomach. Hermione smiled and swiftly switched positions, now he was lying under her. She smiled down at him.

"My turn." She panted; she started at his mouth giving a deep kiss before leaving his mouth and kissing his neck, then his chest. She kissed his nipple which was already hard, and her tongue shot out circling it. Leaving his chest she ventured her kisses farther down kissing the hollow of his stomach and the tops of his thighs. She reached her hand out and enclosed her fingers around him, he let out a small groan and she kissed the tip softly then took him in her mouth.

Moments later he let out another groan and grabbed her by the shoulders to haul her back up to him. He positioned her so she was perched just above him and then he brought her down. When he first entered her Hermione gasp, his eyes widened and he nearly pushed her off. The realization that this was in fact her first time, hit her. how could I have forgotten?

"You're a-a" The pain soon faded and Hermione looked down at him worried. is he going to leave now? Is he going to hate me? God what if he hates me? What if he- horrible thoughts rose in Hermione's mind as Draco shifted so that he was now laying on her. Squeezing her eyes closed she felt him pull out and she almost screamed. he is leaving. Instead of leaving Draco slowly re-entered her, her eyes flew open and she looked at him. He didnt look like he was going to leave, he was staring down at her pained face, tears now streaming down her cheeks. He must have mistaken the tears for tears of pain because he bent his head and kissing her ear whispered reassuring words to her.

His hands never stopped moving, neither did his body, and as he stroked her thighs and stomach he was slowly picking up speed. Eventually the pain died completely and with it pleasure overpowered. Hermione wanted him to go faster so she dug her nails in his shoulders and arched her body towards his. Smiling down at her he got the message and sped up. Hermione soon realized he was much better then a dream and she felt her self gliding off the edge as her body was racked with the pleasure of her orgasm. She moaned his name over and over as he to reached his release and collapsed on top of her.

Lavender was sitting up in bed reading when Hermione walked in. "You wanted to talk?" she asked looking up from the book. Throwing her feet over the edge of the bed she sat up and motioned Hermione to sit next to her.

"Um its only four, I didn't think you would be up here." Hermione said sitting next to Lavender on the four-poster bed. "But yes I do need to talk to you." Smiling kindly she went on, "Just how much do you like Harry?" she asked and immediately saw Lavender turn red.

"Don't get me wrong I like him, it's just It's just that I really like," she stopped and looked down at the bed.

"Who do you really like?" Hermione urged her to go on, she had to get down to the Library, and she had skipped her classes this afternoon to spend time with Draco. Now she really needed to study for the test tomorrow before supper, she also had to come up with a good reason to tell every one why she hadn't been in her classes.

"Well I really like Dean." Lavender turned three shade of red and covered her face with her hands. Hermione nearly laughed, Harry had no idea!

"That's great!" she smiled at Lavender who had a horrified look on her face, and was shaking her head.

"No because Harry likes me, and I can't just tell him I don't like him." She looked at Hermione with pleading eyes; Hermione was going to have to tell her Harry liked Cho, even if he got mad at her.

"Well Harry does really like you, but there is this girl who has got him raped around her pinky." She paused a minute, did Cho even know how much Harry liked her? "Its kinda sad because I don't think she realizes how much he likes her, but believe me Lavender he doesn't like you enough to give up hope on her so if you like I can talk to him," seeing Lavenders wide eyes she added, "I wont say anything about Dean I promise." 

"Alright, just don't say anything about him I mean I suppose you could maybe mention it, like say something like 'Does Dean ever talk about Lavender' or something that way I would know." She looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Yea, ok it's settled then you can tell Harry. Thank you Hermione you're so sweet." Lavender got off the bed and skipped to the door. Hermione sighed and followed her, she hated being a gofer. 


	13. A kiss for A Kiss

Later that night after Hermione had finished studding for charms, she skipped down to the Great Hall. Looking over at Ron and Harry she smiled, Harry was still blue because of Cho but he would be much happier if she told him about Lavender. Her eyes skidded over to the Slytherin table and for a moment, she was unsure of what to do. Should she go sit with Draco, or with her friends? The indecision lasted only a few moments though and she made her way to her usual spot next to the two she had sat next to every day for the last six years.

"Hey, where were you today?" Harry asked as soon as she sat down. He looked concerned which didn't surprise Hermione; she wasn't one to skip a class let alone all of her afternoon classes.

"I was upstairs most of the time, I didn't feel to well. After I missed Charms and Divinations, plus half of Herbology I figured I might as well study for tomorrows quiz in Charms." She smiled at them, a smile that never reached her eyes, which were fastened on the Slytherin table and a certain blond who had his arm draped over a redhead and had his face close enough so that only she could hear the intimate words he whispered to her. Hermione knew little of the redhead, her name was Daphne Greengrass, and she was in their year and in Slytherin. Hermione nearly choked as Draco leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't as if he was forced to do so, Hermione could see it was by choice that he kissed her, and really who could blame him, the red head was beautiful.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Ron asked stopping his fork half way to his mouth. "You just paled, look like you just saw a ghost." He smiled as nearly headless Nick floated by, "Well, you know." 

"Um, Yea I'm fine." Hermione shook her head and stared down at her food, suddenly she didn't have an appetite. "I just ain't as hungry as I thought is all." Harry, who had been looking over at the Ravenclaw table, turned his attention on the Slytherins that had caught Hermione's eyes.

"Jeez, does he get the hot ones or what?" Hermione lowered her eyes to her empty plate. She felt like crying, how could he do that to her. They had just spent all afternoon together, and then he goes to her? "Herm, are you sure your ok?"

"Yea, I'm just going to go back upstairs and lay down, I still ain't feeling to well." She stood up and with out looking over to the Slytherins table she walked out of the great hall and up the main staircase. Once she was sure, she wasn't going to be heard she began to run, she didn't know where she was going she just needed to run. She ran up to flights of stairs and through doors she hadn't known even existed. She ran down another flight of stairs that no one knew about and threw another door, which lead her to a dead end. She looked at the solid stonewall and then with a sudden rage slammed her fist into it. She screamed and kicked the wall again, and again. When she finally stopped beating the wall the tears were falling fast, and with out success she tried to stop them wiping at them fiercely. 

Leaning her forehead on to cold stone wall, she slides down landing on her knees. what the hell she thought as she stayed leaning up against the wall, tears still streaming down her cheeks. what was I thinking? That he could really change. That he really liked me? God I am stupid! Hermione heard footsteps behind her but before she could get up and hide a tall dark haired Slytherin came walking out of the door on the right.

Stopping dead in his tracks he took in Hermione's red eyes and tear streaked cheeks, and sighed deeply. "Damn it" he muttered and bent down next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked in an exasperated voice, which made Hermione's anger grew, it's not as if she asked him to help her. 

"I'm fi-fine." She hiccupped and turned her head to wipe her face off on her robes. "You can carry on now." She added when he didn't move.

"What's wrong?" was all he said as he sat down next to her, Hermione noticed that he had on Slytherins trademark colors of green and silver. He didn't wait for an answer he just kept talking, "Boy trouble, no doubt. What's he done?"

"No, I said I was fine." She wasn't about to sit here and talk about it with someone she didn't even know. She just wanted to be alone, and sitting here, she was almost sure she wasn't going to get that luxury. She made to stand up but he stopped her with a hand on her arm, he pulled her back down next to him.

"Why are you lying? It's not like I know you so I can't judge you? And judging by where you are it seems you have no one else to share with." He let go of her arm and leaned his head against the wall. "So shoot, I'm listening." Hermione sigh and shook her head, I can't believe I'm actually thinking about telling him. But what will it hurt really? It's like he said he doesn't know me? Maybe if I leave out some names. Yeah I won't tell him Draco's name he won't know who I'm talking about

"There's this guy from a different house, your house." She paused and waited for an answer when one didn't come she continued. "Well, I hated him, or so I thought for the past six years, then on the train he sat by me, and he was really nice 'til we got off the train. Once we were back in school, he was a real ass. Well" again, she hesitated unsure how to tell him about the dreams with out sounding perverted.

"I told you I won't judge you, I don't even know your name for Christ sake."

"Alright, the first night back I started having dreams about him. At first I though they were just some sick phase I was going through, but after a while it was hard to hate him, and then he was in some of my classes and it was hard to not, well not want to attack him." She laughed a nervous laugh before continuing. "I couldn't look at him with out remembering the dreams, and so I tried to avoid him, that didn't work so I tried to stop the dreams and that didn't work. One night in one dream my friend Ro-Roger, was there." She stumbled on Ron's name almost slipping it in there. "He was waiting in the room I was supposed to meet, um this guy in. Well, he's my friend so I sat down and we were talking when he walked in. he thought something was going on but I kinda convinced him there wasn't, well I thought I had."

"Is your problem about a dream guy?" he looked over at her with a smile on his face. "Your problem is in a dream world?"

"I wish, no the next day he started walking towards me, well of course I wanted to avoid him so I stood up and started walking. He followed me to the room of requirements, and followed me in. He told me he had been having the dreams to, and well things happened." Hermione turned deep red, and turned her head away from the dark haired stranger.

"You lost it to him, didn't you?" he asked looking down at her placing his hand on her cheek and bringing her eyes up to his. With out saying anything he knew the answer, and shook his head. "So let me guess he doesn't want you now?" his hand dropped from her cheek and he raised his arms above his head.

"Well I don't know, at diner I saw him kiss some one else. Now I know Slytherins are supposed to hate Gryffindor and all that jazz, but it wasn't like he was forced to kiss her. If she were to have leaned in and tried to kiss him I could have understood but she looked a little nervous and he was flirting and then all a sudden he leaned down and bam, smack on the lips. Thought I was going to gag." Hermione put her head down resting them on her hands.

She felt his hand come back to her cheek and he lifted her eyes to his again, smiling he asked "Like this?" and before she could register the words he bent his head and kissed her. She was so shocked that she didn't try to stop him, it didn't take long for the kiss to be over and Hermione, wide eyed, stared at him. "Well, was it like that?" he asked laughing at the look on her face.

"Um" she cleared her throat and nodded. What the hell? she thought again.

"You know what I say you should do?" he looked down at her as he stood up, reaching out his hand to help her stand up. "Forget about Malfoy and find some one else. He is the biggest player ever." Hermione gapped at him, she hadn't told him Draco's name! How did he know?

"How, when, how?" she stammered, looking once again wide eyed at him. 

"It's obvious isn't it?" he gave her another dazzling smile, "You aren't supposed to like him, and he isn't supposed to like you, I'm not stupid I know you hang out with Potter, and every one knows that Malfoy hates him." He shrugged. "Plus I didn't know it was him I just threw his name out there," again the dazzling smile, "but now I'm sure." He chuckled and Hermione took his hand to stand up.

"That obvious, huh?" He smiled at her as she bent her head and played with the toe of her shoe, with her other foot.

"If you don't want to run into him and Daphne you might want to come away from the Slytherin door." He indicated to the stone wall, for the first time Hermione heard footsteps that must have been coming for a while because they sounded very close. Hermione looked around franticly for a place to hide, there wasn't one, so she looked at the man, who she realized she didn't know the name of, with pleading eyes. 

"Come here." He said and she walked over to him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed her up against the wall, "just go with it, he wont know who you are ok." He leaned over and put his face close to hers, as the group came nearer Hermione's heart beat faster. If he recognized her, he would be very angry, from the door it would defiantly look as if her and this person were snogging. What if he recognized her and started a fight? What if he thought she was a whore again?

When the group walked out of the door, she raped her arms around his neck and giggled. This was somewhat exciting, hiding from someone like this. She heard Draco's voice, "Wow, go Pucey." He snickered and Hermione heard a small giggle that was defiantly Daphne's. Hermione decided she could be just like him, she lifted her head a half a centimeter and her lips met Pucey's. She kissed him softly at first then it deepened, Malfoy stopped talking when she tilted her head back for him to reach her neck. He had gotten a good look at her face, he knew it was her. With every one around he couldn't do anything about it.

Hermione almost laughed when she heard Draco snap at Crappe for laughing at her. take that she thought as Pucey trailed kisses down her neck and then back up to her ear, his arms raped around her back and his hands rubbed her back. Hermione almost moaned it felt so good. When the group had passed, Pucey was the first to step back.

"Well Granger I didn't think he liked that." He laughed and shook his head, "You know he saw your face right?"

"Yes, I know." She looked down and turned three shades of red. "What's your name? I mean he called you Pucey but that's your last name right?"

"No! That's my real name!" he gave her a pretend angry face and laughed when still she turned darker red. "Just messin' my names Adrian." He was laughing at her for blushing; Hermione looked up at him and playfully smacked his arm.

"That was mean." she said shaking a finger at him. "I suppose you already know my name right?"

"Kinda sure of your self aren't you?" again he laughed when she turned red, "you need to relax, I'm just joking with you. Yes, I know your name." he shook his head and leaned up against the wall.

"What do you think Draco's going to do?" She asked a little nervous.

'Probably tell every one that you're a whore. Then diddle himself with Daphne, it she lets him. When he's bored with that he'll probably fiddle with Crabbe and Goyle the fag." Hermione was going to ask him if he really thought that he would spread it around that she was a whore when the stone wall opened up and he walked out. Adrian pulled Hermione close to him and looked down at her face. They were sideways so Draco could see what they were doing. Hermione thought he was going to kiss her again but instead he just looked deep in her eyes, and whispered. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"

Hermione was at a loss for words she just stared back. is he serious, or just putting on Draco? she stared back into his eyes, he had beautiful eyes, they were a deep blue brighter then Malfoys and more full. His lips were tempting but Hermione stopped her self from making things worse between her and Draco then they already where.

"Granger, you little whore." He had a Smirk on his lips, as he watched her and Adrian come out of some sort or trance. She looked at him as if she didn't know he had been there, and then she turned her head back to Adrian and smiled. 

"Sorry, Adrian. Malfoy what do you want?" she asked looking back at him, his smirk gone from his face and he was now scolding.

"You know what I wont Granger." He looked at her and his eyes roamed down her body, he was angry and Hermione knew that. "I want you to get away from him and come to me." 

"Why would you want that? don't you think that Pansy and Daphne can satisfy you Malfoy?" she turned back to Adrian and leaned up on tip toe to kiss him lightly on the cheek before walking threw the door and finding her way to the Gryffindor tower. 

Draco's POV

Draco looked at them standing there Pucey holding her, his hands on her back, her hands tucked in the small hair on his neck, smiling up at him as he whispered to her. He hadn't missed them snogging before he walked in the common room. Once inside he was sure she had been doing it just to make him angry, she must have saw him kiss Daphne. Now he wasn't so sure, the way she looked back at him, made him itch to kick the guys ass.

"Ganger you little Whore." He smirked as they became suddenly aware of him being there, either they were good actors or they were for real. He watched as she noticed him then smiled at Pucey, whispered something back to him and asked what Malfoy wanted. Dumfounded the smirk faded off his face, she should know that. "you know what I want Granger.," he eyed her with longing it hadn't been that long since they had met in the Room of Requirements, but it seemed like forever ago. "I want you to get away from him and come to me." There was a moment's pause before she answered him.

"Why would you want that? Don't you think that Pansy and Daphne can satisfy you Malfoy?" she turned her head back and kissed that Git before walking away threw the door. Malfoy wanted to go after her but he decided to deal with Adrian first.

"You fucking asshole" Pucey spat out before Malfoy could say anything. "You know she thought she was in love with you? She gave you her virginity!" he shook his head and Draco, "I knew you were scum, but I didn't think you would do something that low."

Malfoy's mouth fell open, what was he talking about. "What the hell are you saying Pucey? You're the one who was snogging her!"

"Only so that she could get back at you! Do you know how bad you hurt her? She was beating up the fucking wall because of you! A wall, Malfoy!" He walked to the stone wall and muttered the password before walking in and vanishing behind the wall. 


	14. Madam Puddifoot's

Hermione smiled politely as she sat down next to Draco for her first class, double potions. This was going to be fun; hopefully he would keep his mouth shut. She quickly glanced around the room for the only friendly Slytherin face she new, to her disappointment he wasn't in here.

"He's a year ahead of you Granger." Malfoy sneered from beside her; he was looking particularly sour today. 

Hermione decided to play innocent, "what are you talking about Malfoy?" she said in an extra sweet voice. Looking around again she gave a small shrug, "I wasn't looking for anyone."

"Pucey, has potions next but like I said he's a year ahead of you. So unfortunately for the two of you there won't be much interhouse-snogging going on there." He nearly spit the last words out and Hermione could barley keep herself from laughing in his face. The slimy git was jealous!

"Oh that's quite alright Malfoy; there are still plenty of guys in here to _snog_ with till I can find him." She looked around and batted her eyes at Ron who blew her a kiss and then chuckled to himself. Malfoy nearly choked before shutting his mouth completely. 

"Oh bloody great!" Hermione huffed as she added four teaspoons of crushed mandrake root instead of three. Malfoy looked down at the purple goop that was supposed to be a brilliant pink with yellow swirls.

"Jeez, Granger how many mistakes did you make?" rolling her eyes Hermione flipped him off.

"Granger twenty points from Gryffindor, and if you chose to use such inappropriate hand gestures again you will have detention with me." Snape snapped from behind her, Malfoy smirked and added some green weed looking stuff to the potion that instantly turned into the right color and texture.

"So do you find it fun to snog guys from every house? Or do you just have a thing for Slytherin? Gryffindor are just incase you get bored." 

"Buzz off Malfoy, its not like you're not a bigger whore then me." She whispered back, she had been with only one person her whole life he had no doubt been with more then ten girls. 

"Jealous Granger?" he asked smirking at her as he groped Pansy's ass.

"Hardly," she laughed as from a crossed the room; dean waved and spilt his potion down the front of Daphne Greengrass, whom he had been partnered with. "Looks like your latest escapade just got broom shine spilt down her front." She laughed harder as Daphne tried to rub it off only succeeding in making her robes sparkle.

Malfoy was by her in a flash, he didn't care for her as deeply as he did Hermione, but there was unmistakably something there. Maybe it was that she was such a nice person, maybe it was her shyness mixed with splendid looks. He really didn't know, but one thing was for sure he felt like he should be there for her, which he was.

Hermione watched as Malfoy took out his wand and cleared away the potion from the tabletop and floor before turning it on Daphne's robes and clearing them. Hermione's good mood went out the window just by watching him care for Daphne and not her. If things were better between her and him then she wouldn't care if he helped her out. Unfortunately, things sucked between them.

Twenty minutes before the end of potions, while Snape was lecturing about the importance of not spilling potions, there was a knock on the door. Adrian Pucey walked in; Hermione looked down at the tabletop and smiled to herself.

"Professor Snape." He said in his deep husky voice. "Professor McGonagall would like to speak with, um" he looked down at a small piece of parchment before saying "Herm-Hermine- Hermione Granger?" he raised his eyes to Snape before scanning the class his eyes resting a fraction of a second more on her. No one seemed to notice besides her and Malfoy who was nearly frantic.

"Professor if she goes then I won't have a partner?" he stated, looking sick.

"Granger, go with Pucey to McGonagall." Ignoring Malfoy completely he went on with his lecture. Hermione stood up and gathered her books glancing over at Ron and Harry she smiled slyly and walked out of the class. wonder what McGonagall wants? she thought as she followed Adrian up the stone steps. 

"Hmm, didn't think it'd go that smoothly. Thought he might want to see the note." Adrian said, smiling back at her. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione shrugged her bag higher on her shoulder.

"I mean I just busted you outta Snapes class. No need to thank me, this just means you owe me one." He laughed at the stunned look on Hermione's face. "Don't worry kid, you won't get caught and if you do just blame me."

Hermione followed him up two more flights of stairs then down a familiar corridor, soon they were sneaking behind a battered looking gargoyle and through a tunnel. Hermione had no idea what was going on, she had no idea where he was leading her, but like a good little girl she followed with out a peep.

"Do you even want to know where we're going?" he asked some five minutes later. He had stopped just before a door in the top of the tunnel. He was whispering so Hermione took the hint and nodded. "Hogsmeade." He smiled as her mouth fell open then closed again.

"Are you insane? We will be caught! I know we wil- god, don't open that!" she shrilly whispered, as Adrian lifted the door above then slowly poked his head out.

"Alls clear, are you coming scaredy cat?" He smiled back at her and then crawled out of the trap door and lowered his hand to help her up. Hermione hesitated about two seconds before taking his hand and letting him help her up. Once outside the shop, they went to Zonko's Joke Shop first. Hermione was sure he was going to buy the store out with all the stuff he got, but soon after, they left and headed towards Madam Puddifoot's.

Eyeing Adrian curiously, she followed him to the back booth of the shop. A small plump woman waddled to the table followed by an emerald green quill that floated inches above a scroll of parchment. "How are you Adrian? Hope yer not missin' an important class now." She smiled down at Adrian and Hermione winking at her before continuing, "What will ye have? The usual for ya, right? What about the lady?" Hermione looked over at Adrian who was nearly in fits of laughter.

"What ever he's having will be fine thanks." She smiled up at the lady before watching her waddle away. "What is your usual?" she asked as they both broke out in laughter.

Malfoys POV

Pucey stuck his fathead in and took Granger, Pansy kept kicking the back of his chair and Daphne was crying hysterically. Could things get much better? Malfoy doubted it. He patted Daphne's back and whispered words of calmness in her ear. He was getting pretty sick of Pansy and it just made his blood boil that much more to know Hermione was somewhere with that prick.

"Pansy if you kick my chair one more time I swear you'll be the next one to leave. Only you'll be going to the hospital wing." He turned in his chair to shoot her an angry stare. Today was going horribly. If only he could cream that fag Adrian, make him keep his hands off Hermione. Who to Malfoys disappointment was starting to like the attention he was showing. He had seen her waving to him at breakfast and he had watched as they walked down the hall chatting before class. He also noticed how close she stood to him and how Pucey's arm sometimes found her shoulders. He didn't miss how Pucey had been waiting for Snape to open the class before hugging Hermione and strutting off in the opposite direction, and he would have had to be blind not to notice him walk in and take her out of class, no doubt for a quick bang.

"Draco, are you all right?" Daphne raised her head from his shoulder her eyes were red and puffy she had streaks down her cheeks were the tears had run their course, she looked so damn vulnerable.

"I'm fine," He looked down at her and wiped away a lonely tear on her cheek, before raising his head and signaling for Snape.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape paused his lecture.

"I was wondering Professor, if you would mind me taking Daphne up to the common room. She isn't in the best of moods right now and I want to be there with her." He looked down at her shocked eyes and had the sudden urge to kiss her nose, but he resisted.

"Very well," Snape waved his hand and continued with the lecture. Malfoy picked up his books and Daphne's bag, before taking her hand and leading her out of the dungeons. 

Hermione's POV

It had been going on a couple of weeks now, almost ever day Adrian would walk her to class and wait for her to go in before walking to his own. He would be there to pick her up and he was always willing to hang out with her friends.

Surprisingly he got along with Ron and Harry wonderfully, unsurprisingly he got along better with the twins. Hermione realized that she was starting to like him, though she couldn't forget Malfoy and she often found her gaze wondering in that direction. Sometimes Adrian would catch her and make a joke to get her attention before anyone else noticed the direction of her eyes.

Hermione wasn't shocked to know that Daphne Greengrass had acquired herself a new boyfriend, it didn't even surprise her that it was Malfoy, though it hurt a lot. The dreams were still there, but they never shared anything in them. Malfoy was always sitting on the couch and Hermione would read by the fire ignoring him whenever he would make a rude remark. One night Hermione decided she didn't want to read so she went in search of something else to do, there was no one else in the castle it was empty except her and Malfoy. From that night on, she had read with out bothering to look for something else.

Hermione was sick of the way he treated her. She was sick of being ignored for something he was doing to; it was his fault things had turned out like this. If he wouldn't have kissed that little slut then she wouldn't have met Adrian. Whenever she thought of Adrian she smiled, he had a way of making her happy. Every Friday during one of her classes, he would come and get her out and they would go to Madam Puddifoot's. She wanted to talk to Malfoy; she wanted to share everything with him, including herself. He didn't seem to care what she did, or said. He seemed to want nothing to do with her. That hurt worse then the Daphne thing. She often found herself wondering if he was hurting to, then she came back to reality and hated herself for thinking it because she knew he wasn't. She knew he was happy with Daphne, and she was happy for him but miserable for herself.

She never told any one that she missed Malfoy, not even Adrian who she had come to be best friends with, if not more. She told him everything, except how she felt for Malfoy. She even told him how she was starting to feel for him, but she would never tell any one about Malfoy, and she made him promise not to say a word to any one. She had him convinced she was over him; she even had Malfoy convinced she was through with him.

Now she just had to convince herself.


	15. Good Friends

"Hermione can I talk to you please?" Harry was leaning over the back of the couch that Hermione was laying on. She was staring into the fire with a large smile on her face, thinking about the water fight they had been in again today.

"Sure Harry, what's up?" She said sitting up so that Harry could sit next to her. It was late and Ron had already gone to bed, there were only around five people still in common room. Hermione looked up at Harry and was instantly worried; he was looking a little worried himself. His eyes were sad, and he was wearing a frown. He wasn't looking right at her but off to the side near her right ear, "Harry what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking, you know that Ron and Luna have been seeing each other and that Cho and I are getting pretty serious." He sat down next to her, leaning his head back against the cushions. After a moment of silence Hermione urged him to continue, "Well, I've noticed that you've been sad lately. I don't know why and I don't think Ron's noticed, but I can tell. Some times you look over at the Slytherin table and scowl." He looked over at her stunned face. "I know you like him Hermione, you can stop acting now."

"B-but, H-how?" She stuttered her eyes widening to big round globes. He couldn't know she had convinced every one that she didn't like him; Harry had never known how had he guessed this late? She hadn't talked to Draco in weeks! He hadn't so much as smirked at her and she hadn't said a single word to him and she would have sworn that she was getting better at staring at him.

"Well he has a thing for you to, you know. He's always hanging around and walking you to class, he watches you, when he doesn't sit with us, at lunch." Hermione almost cried out in surprise and relief, he was talking about Adrian, not Malfoy. "I think you should tell him. I mean if you don't then you're just going to go on and be miserable. Plus he really likes you; I asked the twins he never stops talking about you when they are together."

"Well, I mean I do like him but- but I don't know!" She bowed her head, her smile had faded. This was something she had been struggling with, if she took the next step and started dating Adrian what would happen if she couldn't forget Malfoy? "There is another guy that I like, but he hasn't shown any signs but what if when I start dating Adrian and he decides he wants to be with me instead of his little skank girl friend? Or what if I don't date Adrian and the other guy never wants me? I've been thinking about it for a while. Adrian isn't the reason I've been upset when I think of him I smile and when I think of the other guy I want to cry." She looked over at Harry, Harry that she had help save the wizarding world with more then once, but yet she couldn't tell him who this other guy was.

"Who is he?" He asked her now, as she knew he would.

"No one important." She sighed and slide off the couch and to the floor were she laid on her stomach staring into the fire.

"Well alls I know is that you should tell Adrian how you feel. I mean you liked Ron forever and never got around to telling him then summer came and you guys turned into the most craved after people here, and you still don't realize you liked each other." He laughed and stood up. "Don't let that happen with Adrian." He paused before adding in a louder voice, "Well I'm off to bed see you in the morning." She told him good night then continued to lie in front of the fire until one of the house elves came up and put it out. 

Hermione was still confused when she went to bed so she tossed and turned for at least a good hour before finally coming to the conclusion that if she didn't have the rest of her life to wait for Malfoy, and she really did like Adrian. In the morning she was going to tell him. She was going to ask Adrian if he would go out with her.

Morning

Hermione woke up ten minutes before any one else and raced to the showers. By the time she got done the rest of the girls in the dorm were awake and Ginny was sitting on her bed tying her shoes.

"Ginny, can I barrow your black top please?" she asked as she shuffled through her trunk for her new jeans.

"What you getting fancy for?" Ginny asked tossing her the shirt and smiling as she grabbed the jeans out of her own trunk and gave them to Hermione. "I barrowed them yesterday."

"I'm gonna talk to Adrian today." She said smiling as she said his name.

"So, you talk to him every day what's so diff- OH!" she giggled, "Your going to ask him out aren't you?!" She gave Hermione a huge hug and kissed her cheek. "I knew you'd get over Malfoy." She smiled down at Hermione who had gone totally still. "Oh I followed you to the Room of Requirements one night, don't worry I didn't tell anyone." Again she smiled this time she walked to the door and winked before skipping out.

Hermione finished dressing and went down stairs where the boys were waiting for her. Smiling they made their ways to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once in she smiled at Harry and walked over to the Slytherin table, where she plopped down next to Adrian.

"Well, hello there." He smiled as his eyes skimmed her black tank top and new jeans. It wasn't every day she wore something other then her robes. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked lifting a spoon of porridge to his mouth.

"I'd like to talk to you." She smiled, "after breakfast, it's kind of important. Can you meet me by the lake?" she asked her eyes never leaving his. She was smiling from ear to ear and it was a genuine smile not a fake. She really liked Adrian and if she were lucky he would like her too. 

"Certainly, Whacha want to talk about?" He wondered as he skimmed the table and found Malfoy looking at him with hatred in his grey eyes. Giving Malfoy a small smile he turned his head back towards Hermione, who was looking down at her hands. They hadn't kissed since that one night in front of the Slytherin common room, Adrian wanted to. He dreamt about it, day dreamed about it. Some times he leaned in closer to her catching himself just in time. 

"It's private." She winked up at him and giggled, "To many ears here." She let her eyes travel the length of the table not stopping for a second on Malfoy. She leaned her head on Adrian's arm and sighed. "I am so tired, I just wann-wanna sleep." She yawned. "But I suppose I should get back to my table, I'm getting some evil looks from that girl right there." She nodded her head towards a blond girl sitting two seats down and a crossed the table.

"Ok see you after breakfast." He laughed as she got up and slumped back to her table.

"I am so excited!" she squealed as she sat down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. "He is so cute and funny!" She looked over at his back and smiled.

"You are so lucky! I wish Harry would look at me like you look at him." She smiled at her friend; Ginny had always nursed her crush on Harry. She never stopped liking him even though he didn't show the least bit of interest. 

"Maybe one day." Hermione said looking down the table at her best friends. Ron was staring over at the Ravenclaw table smiling at Luna and Harry was chatting with Neville. "He seems to be infatuated with Cho Chang right now." She patted Ginny on the back and continued to eat a muffin.

"Hermione," Ginny said some twenty minutes later. "It's almost time for you to meet him." Hermione's stomach jumped and fluttered before settling back down. She was really going to do this, maybe he would kiss her. She hadn't forgotten the kiss they had shared in that hall, she also hadn't forgotten the kisses she had shared with Malfoy. At the thought of Malfoy her smile faded, what was she doing? What if she hurt Adrian?

Hermione skipped out of the Castle and down to the lake. Adrian was reading behind a tree, his dark haired head was bent over the book. His deep blue eyes roaming the pages, Hermione snuck up behind him.

"What ya' reading?" she asked sinking down next to him. He instantly closed the book and smiled at her.

"Nothing good, some light reading for History." His smiled turned into a wicked grin. "What'd you want to talk about?" He winked and laughed when Hermione didn't fail to turn red.

"Well it's kinda complicated." She said, "I tell you almost everything you know. I even told you when I started to have feelings for you and how I didn't know if they were just because we were so close or because I really liked you." She paused to take a breath and look up at him. "Well I think I may know now what that feeling was." She smiled out over the water. "Since I met you things have been great. You're funny and sweet, best of all you made me forget about Malfoy. I really like you Adrian; I wanted to know if you, well you know, you liked me to." Hermione turned instantly red and she looked down at the grass, picking it and rolling it between her fingers.

Beside her Adrian laughed making Hermione turn redder. "Can't you tell?" He asked looking down at her red face. "I make excuses to hangout with you, I walk you to class, I even try to make you laugh even when I don't know what to say." He shook his head. "But you were dead set on Malfoy, you were so worried that he would be mad, or that somehow he would start hating you again." 

"So you like me?" She smiled up at him. This year had been going so weird, first Ron and Harry got girlfriends. Then Malfoy decided on her for about a week. Now she was going to ask a Slytherin out! "Enough to, you know date?" she had to make sure, just in case he was only talking about friends.

"Of course, what'd you think I hang around for?" He smiled and shook his head, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Right now?"

"Yea I told Madam Puddifoot that when you came to your senses I would tell her." He laughed and stood up, holding out a hand for her to rise. When she took his hand he pulled her up and hugged her tight. "I am so happy I could sing." He laughed and then let go of her, Hermione was smiling. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, not since before Malfoy. Taking his hand she placed it on her shoulder and linked her arm around his middle then walked back to the castle.


	16. Some Tension

Draco's POV

He watched her sit next to Pucey and laugh, he watched her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He was sure it wouldn't be long before her and Pucey were meeting in secret, and that infuriated him. Malfoy didn't like that Pucey was going to be touching what belonged to him. He was a good enough guy, always nice to people and never really cared what people thought, but that didn't stop Malfoy from hating his guts.

Malfoy hated how he was brave enough to sit by Granger and how good he was at making her smile. He hated how since he started hanging around with Granger, she hadn't looked over at him, and how she never seemed to notice when he walked by in the hall. Malfoy hated that he was jealous of them, but couldn't stop him self from having the dreams every night. He didn't like that every night before he went to sleep he vowed to make up with Hermione, and he hated wanting her.

Pucey wasn't in the common room that night, just as Hermione hadn't been in class all afternoon. Malfoy knew they were together, but he didn't know where. He had skipped the first hour and a half of potions searching the castle for them but they were no where. He had trudged into class to an angry professor who took fifty points off him for the first time ever, which pissed him off even more.

Malfoy sat on the couch after his last class looking up at the tall ceiling. Pucey had yet to walk in, and it was getting late. It was to cold out to take a walk, so Malfoy was stuck in the common room. Daphne was reading next to him in a chair her fire red hair sweeping down over her shoulders. She was concentrating on the words, her eyebrows drawn together, and her mouth in a serious line. She had beautiful eyes, Malfoy loved her, but not in the same way as he loved Hermione.

The stone wall transformed into a door and opened to reveal Pucey with a big grin on his face. He was nearly skipping and his dorky smile told Malfoy what he had been doing, Hermione.

"Well finally back Pucey? Didn't lose your way?" Malfoy taunted as he looked over the other boy.

"Malfoy I am truly sorry to tell you what ever you have to say will not get me mad, I am in to good of a mood." He walked over and plopped down in one of the green armchairs, smiling into the fire.

"Oh that's right's your happy because Hermione finally put out." He looked over at Daphne who had closed her book and was now looking intently at his shoulder. "What?" He asked giving her a sideways smile.

"No, sorry she didn't give me any." Pucey laughed, His smiled didn't fade however as he looked continued to look at the fire.

"Then what's making you so damn happy all a sudden?" He scowled at Pucey, Daphne placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers, she was also wearing a scowl.

"Stop badgering him Draco it's none of your business." She said smoothing away his scowl with her index finger. Malfoys eyes widened. She was the only one who had ever told him what to do, besides his father, it left him speechless. He stared at her and was very grateful when she lifted her lips and touched them to his.

He placed his hand on the back of her neck and lifted her onto his lap. It reminded him of Hermione, and the first time with her. Just thinking about that made him hard. Daphne laughed into his mouth and pulled back looking at him.

"That horny, Huh?" Since they had started dating they hadn't had sex once. Daphne wasn't a slut she was a decent girl, she had priorities and they didn't all evolve around sex, surprisingly Malfoy liked that.

"Yea, it's been a while." He leaned his head back on the couch and sighed. He missed her, she was in his dreams every night, but she always ignored him. He figured that since it was so easy for her maybe it wasn't that difficult. He was wrong.

"Why don't we go up stairs?" Daphne asked winking at him. She stood up off his lap and held out her hand for him. She was beautiful, she was sweet and she was willing. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was defiantly wanting to relieve his stress. what the hell he thought taking her hand and letting her lead him upstairs for a long sleepless Friday night.

Pucey smiled after the jackass.

Hermione's POV

He wasn't there. She had been asleep for more than four hours and there was still no sign of Malfoy. She had wondered the halls looking for him, but she hadn't found him. So she laid down on the couch and thought of Adrian. She wondered what it would feel like for him to kiss her again, how his hands would feel on her body. She was lost in sexual thoughts, smiling at the ceiling, her pulse accelerated. Finally she realized she wasn't thinking of Adrian, she was thinking of Malfoy. damn him! she thought can't even fantasize without him interrupting

It was nearly six in the morning when he finally showed up, Hermione was furious with herself, sitting on the couch glaring into the fire.

"What's up your ass?" He asked taking a seat next to her. He looked at her and then at the fire. "Did it do something mean to you?" He asked in a pouting voice, motioning towards the fire.

"Go to hell!" She screamed and jumped off the couch storming to the door. what an asshole! she raced to the nearest restroom and hid in a stall. She leaned her head against the cold metal door gently banging her head. damn it! Damn Me, damn him, DAMN IT! she was sick of her thoughts she was sick of Malfoy she just wanted to be able to have a normal relationship with Adrian.

Hermione slid down the wall and cried, she cried for losing Malfoy and for not being able to stop thinking about him. She cried because she knew she wasn't going to be able to ever forget, because he was her first. She cried because she wanted to love Adrian but knew deep in her heart that she wouldn't. She cried because she liked him and he liked her but not in any way romantic. Mostly she cried because she knew she was never going to forgive her self for losing her virginity to a slug like Malfoy. 


	17. Halloween

A/N: If you want to see the Halloween costumes I found for Hermione and Adrian the Email me at a week it would be Halloween, Hermione loved Halloween. Dumbledore announced that there would be a Halloween Dance on the night of the 31st, along with shortened classes that day, since it was a Friday. This year Harry was going to be a nurse and Ron was going to be a Stripper. They were both going to be in skirts, Hermione couldn't wait. She wanted to go as Tinkerbelle, but doubted that anyone would know who that was.

"So, Hermione, what do you say we skip class again today and go to meet Fred and George in Hogsmeade?" Asked Ron smiling over at her. Adrian was sitting next to her his hand on her thigh.

"Um, I think not. I've skipped a thousand times this year already and I really most concentrate on my studies." She took a small bite of her egg and cheese omelet. "Did you know I am almost failing potions? I have never almost failed anything!" She had found out that her grades had taken a fall just the other day, after her dream breakdown. She had, had a real breakdown.

"I'm going to flunk out, I just know it." Ron sighed looking down at his cold pancakes. "I haven't paid a lick of attention to my work. My mind is always on Lu- err Something or other." He turned bright red and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Yea, tell me about it I keep wishing Cho would be in one of my classes." Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table and smiled at Cho who was staring dreamily at him.

"I wish I had classes with you guys, I barely see Hermione." Adrian added to the conversation bringing everyone's eyes to him.

"You see her more then we do and you aren't even in Gryffindor! I think Harry's getting a little jealous of you man!" Ron smirked over at his zoned out best friend, he was looking over at Cho. "Isn't that right Harry?" Harry nodded muttering an 'uh-huh' before continuing to stare at Cho.

"You guys are stupid," Hermione leaned into Adrian a little before asking, "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Peter Pan!" He said enthusiastically. "You?"

"Well I wanted to be Tinkerbelle but I don't know if anyone would know who she is." Hermione said truthfully, happy that Adrian had come up with something so close to what she wanted.

"Well I will and you'll make a wonderful Tink!"

The day past slowly after that Hermione studied until her eyes felt like falling out. When she finally made her way to bed she fell asleep with out once thinking about Malfoy, until she saw him in her dream.

Dream 

He was lying on the bed his eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping. The room was so small that Hermione had no were to sit or even stand. She sighed loudly hoping to wake up Malfoy, he didn't budge. So she sat down on the edge of the bed.

She sat there looking around for a long time, wondering why there was no door. Finally she was too tired to sit anymore so she laid down trying in vain not to touch him, but the bed was too small. Her arm brushed his thigh and his eyes popped open, he didn't move any part of his body only his eyes. He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed, and she must have fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow because her breathing was slow and rhythmic. He smiled and lifted her up closer to him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. They slept better then they had in a long time, all snuggled close and warm. In her sleep Hermione smiled and gave a small sigh of content.

end dream

"Hermione! Adrian is standing in the common room?! I don't know how he found it, but he's waiting for you. , Causing a whole bunch of noise with the twins." Ginny said laughing as she walked into the bathroom to see a very nude Hermione washing her hair.

"In the common room?" she asked bewildered, never had a student been allowed in any other houses common room. Except that one time when Harry and Ron had went into the Slytherin common room as Crabbe and Goyle. "How?" she had been thinking about the dream last night. When she had woken up this morning she was well rested and comfortable. Why? They way she had slept in her dream should have left her cramped and tired.

"I don't know, but hurry up. He won't wait all day." Ginny walked out of the wash room leaving Hermione with her thoughts and soapy hair.

Hermione made her way down the stairs hearing the racket down stairs she smiled. Sounded like the prankster three were at it again. When ever you put the twins and Adrian together you were sure to get a disaster.

"What are you doing?" she asked stepping off the last step and watching Fred take a big swig of some purple potion. Instantly his hair grew to the middle of his back and he developed breast, Hermione snickered.

Fred looked down raised an eyebrow at George and Adrian before stepping up the girls dorm stairs. To everyone's applaud the stair case let him enter without turning into a slide. "Hey, Katie!" Fred said batting his new long eyelashes at the brown haired girl, who blushed and smiled. 

"Well, seems like you two are going to get lucky tonight." She said smiling at the twins, Adrian was laughing off to the side. "How'd you get in here?"

"Fred gave me the password and directions, so I could see this." He pointed to Fred on the stairs. Hugging her close he kissed the top of her head, "Maybe I'll steal some of that potion from the twins and use my knowledge to night." Hermione smiled up at him,that would be wonderful,

"Hum, Fred you better save some of that for Adrian. Or I'll have to beat you!" she said jokingly, hugging Adrian tighter.

"I got my costume yesterday, after diner. Went to Hogsmeade, and talked to Madam Puddifoot, she says she can make you your Tink outfit, if you want?" Hermione nodded and they headed for the Great Hall, Hermione was smiling. This was going to be the best Halloween so far. 

A/N: I know Halloween came fast, but live with it

Hermione twirled around in front of the mirror, tomorrow was Halloween and Madam Puddifoot had finished her costume. It looked wonderful, her hair was going to be pulled back and she was going to charm it to appear blond like Tink's.

Hermione had seen Adrian in his costume; he was going to wear tights, and a long green shirt with a belt, like Peter pan.

Hermione was overly excited; she could hardly wait for the dance...


	18. Sicking Surprise

You guys should be extremely happy with me, since I went from chapter 12 to 18. . so be happy and Read and Review. Much love to my readers. ::HUGGLES::

A/N: If you want to see any pictures, of any of the characters, just email me and ask for them.

She skipped down the stairs with her hair pulled back in a messy bun on top of her head. She had placed a smell charm on it so that it would appear blond, but with the slightest tint of her normal brown showing through. Her green heals clicked on the stairs; the wings she wore had also been charmed so that they flickered softly back and forth. 

Adrian was waiting for her in the common room; he had been there a lot lately staying as late as possible then sneaking back to his own room. Hermione was happy, she liked having Adrian around. He was always sweet and telling her how gorgeous she was, he made her feel good. Last night he had stayed a little later, taking the Weasley's potion to sneak upstairs.

Hermione nearly moaned at the memory that his hands had caused. She could remember the way he kissed her, everywhere. Mostly she remembered not even thinking of Malfoy, the whole time. It wasn't the first time she had been with Adrian, but it was the first time that she hadn't thought of Malfoy. That was what made last night so wonderful, she hadn't even seen him in her dream, because she didn't have one.

Adrian growled playfully and pulled her into a bear hug as soon as her feet hit the last step. Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling to her self as she closed her eyes. She was finally happy; she didn't think anything could change that. Maybe I have finally fallen for someone?! She thought as Adrian sat her back on the ground and held out his arm for her.

"Tink," he smiled his deep blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. "Shall we?" Hermione took his arm and headed towards the portrait whole with him. Half way there they met up with the twins, Fred was with Katie Bell and George had a pretty Ravenclaw holding on to him.

"We just got a load of fire whisky, and the punch is calling us." They smiled mischievously before smiling down at there dates. 

Malfoy's POV

Malfoy watched as Daphne made her way down the stairs she had decided to go as a French maid, and he was going to be the devil. Though he hated the costume she picked out for him, he agreed to wear it when he saw what she planned to wear.

Now she walked towards him in her skimpy little skirt, her hair was down around her shoulders and curled, her breast bouncing in her low cut top. She smiled at the lust in his eyes, but inwardly she was disappointed because that's all it was, lust. There was no love towards her, and she knew why. She hadn't told anyone, because she didn't want to see him get hurt, but some times when he slept he would mutter. Most of the time it was always the same name, Hermione. 

Daphne didn't hate the girl, in fact she thought she was very smart. However she hated the fact that Hermione Granger could get Draco's attention more then she could. Daphne knew Draco was supposed to hate her, so why didn't he?

Malfoy smiled down at the beautiful red head, reaching his arms around her waist. He lowered his head and kissed her hungrily, Hermione hadn't been in his dreams last night, he had waited but she never showed up. That had been happening a lot lately, every time Adrian had stayed out longer then usual. Malfoy was getting mad, but he was good at controlling his real emotions, he never let people see past his cold mask. 

"Let's go to the dance, bound to be fun." He remarked sarcastically.

"Of, course its going to be fun. I'm going to be there." Daphne was always funny; she had a good since of humor. So why couldn't he forget Hermione?

dance Hermione's POV

They had been here for almost two hours, both of them were a little tipsy form to much punch, which they had drank knowing it was spiked. Hermione was dancing with Harry, because Adrian and Cho had wanted some more punch.

"This is fun!" she screamed over at Harry, above the music.

"Yeah!" Hermione lifted her arms above her head, and shook her hips. "You look great Hermione!" Harry smiled and placed his hands on her hips, Hermione giggled.

"Are you flirting with me Harry?" He turned red and shook his head.

"No! I just mean you look happy, with Adrian!" She nodded and they continued to dance. Once the song ended they went off to find their dates, Cho was talking to Ron and Luna, Adrian wasn't around.

"Hey, where's Adrian?" she asked Cho, who had walked away arm in arm with him earlier.

"He walked away with some red-head. Said she had to pee but didn't know where to go?!" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Didn't know where to go?" Hermione looked confused, "how could she have not? We've been her at least two months?" Hermione looked around and her eyes collided with Malfoys. He was glaring, almost venomous, Hermione paled.

"What's up?" Harry asked putting his arm around her back to help her down to a chair.

"I think he left with Daphne." She said, but of course none of them new why that would make her so upset. She had never told anyone, so they wouldn't understand.

"You mean Malfoy's date? Why would he do that?" Ron asked looking over at Malfoy who was still glaring at Hermione. "Damn Malfoy looks down right pissed."

"I need to fine him, before Malfoy." Hermione stood up and walked out, soon followed by Draco.

"Your boyfriend took my girlfriend to the garden." He said in a fierce whisper. "If you don't believe me go look yourself."

Hermione turned her back and raced to the garden, no one was there. She headed out to the lake, walking fast and rubbing her shoulders form the cold. There were voices coming from out there, and two figures under a tree. Hermione silently prayed for them to be two other people. But when she reached the tree by the lake he heart fell. Adrian's tights lay forgotten not far off and he was lying between Daphne's thighs, her skirt hiked up to her stomach. They were in the middle of something Hermione didn't care to witness, so with out a word she turned towards the forbidden forest and ran, shouts of her name following her as she went.


	19. Found, But still Lost

Ok so isn't the best chapter…but I'll update more, and I'll post another hopefully better chapter right after this one.

It was cold and Hermione was only wearing her small Tinkerbell dress. She shivered against the cold and darkness; she had never been scared of the dark, until tonight. Everything seemed to press in on her, she jumped at every noise. She had been wondering around the forest for nearly twenty minutes, she was getting tired and just wanted to find her way back.

A loud crack off to her right brought her head swiveling around, when she made out the figure she nearly screamed. His face was pasty white and had mud caked to the side. His eyes looked glazed and dead, but then so did he. He wandered aimlessly towards her, his hands outstretched.

"Hermione," he said in a hoarse voice, which cracked in the middle of her name. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out. Last year Harry had entered the Tri Wizard Tournament, with this man, last year Harry had carried his dead body out of the maze! Cedric Diggory was supposed to be dead!

"Your-your dead!" she gasp at him, as he continued to walk closer. There was a blinding pink light and Cedric's body fell to the ground, Hermione whirled around Harry was standing there with Ron and Ginny; all three had their wands lifted towards the limp body.

"You ok Herm?" Ron said rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione let them lead her back to the castle and up to her room, before she fell to her bed and cried. She was sick of no one loving her, why did Daphne have to take every one away from her? What did she have that Hermione didn't?

Hermione drifted off to sleep, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She had reached a conclusion, she was through with men. Especially Slytherin men. Maybe she could find a nice cat, since crookshank died and all.

(A/N: I hated that dumb cat, so I didn't put it in the story. So let's pretend it died before she went to camp K?! m'k!)

Dream

Hermione walked in to the room of requirements, her eyes red and puffy. In the room was a couch and a chair sitting in front of a fireplace. There was a fur rug in front of the couch and off in a corner was a king sized canopy bed. The bed had black curtains flowing down the sides, the sheets were black satin and at the top where dozens of fluffy black pillows.

Draco was sitting on the couch; it was his night to be glaring into the fire. He said nothing when Hermione sat next to him in the chair, he didn't even look at her. She felt like crying all over, but held it in. taking a deep breath Hermione bit her lip and pulled out a thick potions book.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hermione decided to ignore him. She set about to researching a healing potion. It didn't heal the person physically; it was more of an emotional healer. The paragraph explaining it said it was good for tragic events and heartbreaks, Hermione hoped it could help her. She wanted to get over Malfoy and Adrian once and for all. She was sick of getting men taken away from her because of that red haired bitch!

She was so consumed in her research that she didn't realize she began to hum, she didn't see Malfoy lift an eyebrow and glare at her. She smiled broadly when she found the potions she was looking for. It took only two days to make, and she had the whole school to her self at night, the perfect time to make it.

Hermione looked over at the door and smiled, might as well get to it now. Making to stand up Hermione put her book on the arm of the chair.

"Where the hell are you going?" Malfoy broke the silence, giving Hermione a start. She smiled and chuckled, then remembering he was an ass, she let her face go blank.

"You scared me. I had forgotten you were there." She shook her head and walked to the door. "I don't think where I'm going is any business of yours." She said and walked through the door.

Making her way to professor Snape's office, she pulled out her wand and cast a simple alohomora charm. The door swung open and Hermione took the ingredients that she needed. Then found her way back to the room of requirements, which to no surprise to her, was exactly the way she had left it.

Walking in her went straight to the big satin bed, dumping the ingredients on the top sheet. She lit a fire and placed her steal caldron on top to warm it up. She went over to the chair and picked up her book. Malfoy ignored her and glared at the fire.

She thought about the last time she had glared at the fire, when he arrived late and asked if it had done something mean to her. She thought about asking him now, but knew if she did he would bring up Adrian and Daphne, and that was something Hermione wanted to ignore tonight. She had all of reality to think about that.

Walking back over to the bed she started to make the potion, she added the first four ingredients and paused for the required ten minutes. During which she flipped aimlessly through the potions book, looking at the potions. When the time was up she stirred clockwise for ten seconds then counter clockwise for five.

Draco wandered over and sat himself down on the bed, he sighed loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, how immature! she thought adding the rest of the ingredients.

"Told you didn't I?" he looked sad, his cold grey eyes held more emotion then ever. Hermione felt a stab of sympathy; after all, she knew how he felt. Maybe he did love her. Maybe he never really care about me. the thought made Hermione's heart sick, but she stood up and sat next to him placing an arm around his shoulders.

"She was most likely drunk, Fred and George spiked the punch, she didn't know what she was doing. If anything she probably thought it was you." Hermione pulled Draco's head down on her shoulder and hugged him. She hated not being able to kiss him, she hated him for leaving her for Daphne, but right this minute she felt sorry for him, because she was going through the same thing.

"You have no idea, you think I'm weak." He said pulling away and standing up. "Well I'm not granger! I am strong I don't need her and I sure as hell don't need you. Fuck Pucey, he can have both of you. He already has, wonder if he'll fuck Pansy? He seems to like my leftovers." He put on a cold smirk and looked down at Hermione's blue potion.

Hermione tried in vain to hold back her tears; must he always be such an ass to her? Even if he didn't want her did he have to talk as if she were nothing more then an old book that he had already read, and was now sick of? Tears popped into her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, tears she had thought she had already cried returned. She was sick of crying for men, Malfoy and Pucey were not worth her tears.

"Damn you Malfoy! Your suck an ass! I wish you would just die!" She screamed, throwing her potions book at him before standing up and storming off. The book hit him and fell to the floor, where it lay open to a healing spell. The paragraph read:

Healer of Emotions

This potion will help the drinker get over any emotional scars he/she may have.  
Be they old or new, the pain will fad and the drinker will be able to for get the tragedy that caused the scar in the first place. This potion has been known to work on anything from a bad Quidditch accident to a broken heart. Once known as the most useful healer in all of potions, because of the ability to forget the incident, this potion is not for those unsure they want to forget, or if you are under much stress. Please read warning before making and taking potion.

Warning:  
If-

Malfoy glanced down and read the paragraph; she must have been suffering from Adrian. Stupid git had taken to girls from him. He was going to be sorry. 


	20. Because I love him

Hermione woke up shivering, she was uncovered and her pajamas were twisted around her legs. It was time for her to get up any way, she didn't feel like it but she rolled over and sat up. She walked to her trunk and pulled out a baggy pair of jogging pants and a hoody. Then a little less the enthusiastically she walked to the showers and striped down. 

Walking back to the room she gathered her books for class, before heading down to the common room wear she planned to drop them in the corner and head to breakfast. She hopped off the last stair and stopped dead in her tracks, Adrian was talking quietly with two very angry twins. Hermione sighed and walked over a little closer to hear the conversation, just as she had thought the twins were telling Adrian to fuck off, and leave her alone. They threatened to kick his ass if he so much as thought about her.

"Its ok guys let the poor little toad go. Don't kill him, thanks anyway, if I need him dead, you'll be the first I call." Hermione smiled weakly at the twins who turned to see her for the first time. Adrian looked down at the floor and swallowed.

"Promise?" Fred said with a small hug, George did the same after Fred let her go.

"Promise." She muttered as they walked away still eyeing Adrian. "What do you want?" she asked walking over to the corner and dropping her stuff off, then heading out of the common room. Harry and Ron normally met her there so she wasn't waiting for anyone.

"We need to talk Herm, about last night." He said taking her arm. She instantly shook it lose and turned to face him.

"Don't call me Herm! You have no right; do you seriously think I would even think about forgiving you after you did the same thing he did? And it was with the same little slut!" on the verge of tears again Hermione nearly punched him.

"I know! Hermione I swear I have no idea what happened last night. All I remember after getting more punch with Cho is Daphne asking where the bathroom was, I remember you running into the woods crying. Gods Hermione I'm so sorry!" he shook his head and ran his hand through his short dark hair. "I really wish I could take it back. But I can't, so alls I can do is hope you forgive me." Hermione stomped on his toe and turned leaving him hopping on one foot as he watched her disappear into the Great Hall.

later

"Hermione?" it was Ginny, she looked sad. She walked up to where Hermione was sitting against the wall and slide down next to her. "Are you ok?" she asked looking a bit worried.

"No," Hermione answered truthfully. "Why do men have to be such jerks?" she leaned her head back against the wall, tears once again in her eyes.

"That's the way they were programmed." Ginny joked, and then seriously placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder. "If it helps Malfoy looks worse then you do." She said with a shrug. Hermione's head jerked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering if he was upset because of last night or because of Daphne.

"I mean when he isn't glaring at you he looks as if he has a plate of smelly worms in front of him." Hermione looked around the courtyard. Draco was sitting on a bench looking down at the ground, he indeed looked foul. His face was set into a deep scowl and he looked disappointed. "He does look a bit sexy like that doesn't you think?" Ginny said looking over to where he sat.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled over at her friend.

"Well _don't_ you think?" 

"Defiantly." Hermione said her frown returning. Malfoy looked up, saw Ginny looking, and smirked. Hermione looked down and pushed around some grass around with her foot.

"Oh Merlin! He's coming over here."

"What!" Hermione eyes came up and she nearly ran when she saw Malfoy walking over, his eyes staring right at her. "I got- see you later." She said as she made to get up, but she wasn't fast enough Malfoy saw that she was going to split, quickened his steps, and made it to her before she was half way up the wall.

"Running away are we, Granger." He said smirking at her.

"I have to get back t-" she was cut off when he pinned her against the wall and pressed his mouth to hers. Hermione was so shocked she didn't fight him, at first, it was hard and hungry, and then Hermione decided what the hell and kissed him back. The kiss soon turned to passionate and lustful. Ginny who was standing next to them was stunned. Hermione and Draco? What the heck? She watched as Draco's hand roamed down Hermione's arms then sprawled out on her flat stomach while the other held himself up against the wall. Hermione raised her arms and circled his neck. Ginny nearly fainted, was she really seeing this?

Hermione sighed into his mouth, how long it had been since she had really been kissed. Adrian was a good kisser and all but, he was to soft the never demanded anything. With Draco, you knew he wanted you just by the way he kissed. 

"Hello!" Ginny said clearing her throat, Hermione pulled back so fast she hit her head on the wall.

"Ouch!" She shouted looking over at Ginny with blood rushing to her face. "Sorry," she muttered looking to the ground. She pushed her way out of Draco's reach and ran up to the castle. She ran up stairs and down hallways. why does he always get to me? she asked herself ending up in front of the fat lady. She whispered the password and walked up to her room. Hermione lay on her bed until diner, when Ginny walked in and begged her to eat something.

Hermione agreed a bit reluctantly then made her way down to the Great Hall with Ginny. Malfoy was looking at her from across the room, so was Adrian. Hermione ignored both of them, though it was harder then she thought it would be. She could feel their eyes on her back as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were already there talking to the twins.

"Herm!" Ron said leaping up to give Hermione a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked holding her at arms reach. "Ginny had us all frantic; she said that something strange happened out side and that you ran off. She said if it would have happened to her she would have gotten sick!" He eyed her, "Are you sick?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. She looked over at Ginny who just shrugged and sat down. Hermione followed suit, sitting with her back to the Slytherin table.

"So do you think the Chuddy canons will win tomorrow?" Ron asked Harry; soon they were engrossed in a livid argument on who would win and who wouldn't.

"How was it?" Ginny asked, leaning over to whisper in Hermione's ear. Hermione gave her a confused look before for Ginny raised an eyebrow and nodded her head towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione gave a small smile and leaned over "It was wonderful, he's a really great kisser. Among other things." Ginny wiped her head around to face Hermione her hair hitting Hermione in the face as she did. Ginny's face was as red as her flaming locks.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Malfoy who was still looking over at Hermione. "You've done more then kiss him?" Ginny looked wide-eyed, back to Hermione.

"Oh be quiet will you?" Hermione stood up and pulled Ginny with her, "Let's go to the bathroom." Hermione walked to the door Ginny following close at her heals. Hermione was barley around the corner when Ginny stopped her and pointed over her shoulder.

Almost yelling in frustration Hermione started to walk faster up the stairs to find a hiding place. There was an open door near the end of the Corridor and Hermione rushed in pulling Ginny behind her and shutting the door.

"Why are they following us?" Ginny asked as the door shut and Hermione leaned against it. "I mean Adrian I can see; he probably wants to beg your forgiveness, but Malfoy? Are you that good a kisser?" she giggled at her own joke before her eyes got wide and she stared at the door.

"Hermione let me in!" Came Adrian's voice.

"No you git, she's going to let me in." Malfoy said, clearly pushing Adrian aside. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw the door open, much to Hermione's horror.

"Ginny!" she screeched glaring over at the other girl. "You can be a real bother some times you know that!" Hermione went to run out but Malfoy caught one arm and Adrian caught the other. "GR!" she growled in defeat.

She let herself be lead to an empty desk. "Herm, we need to talk." Adrian said sitting down next to her. Draco glared at him and sat on top of the desk in front of her.

"Granger don't listen to him." Malfoy sneered still glaring at Adrian.

"Hermione, maybe you should listen to both of them. Although I don't know why Malfoy wants to talk to you, that's been over for ages." Ginny said eyeing Malfoy as if he was dirt, and in her eyes, he was lower then.

"Ok, but only if you stay with me." Hermione said, for some reason she was on the verge of tears.

"Alright, well I think Malfoy should go first because I really want to know what he has to say to you." Ginny raised her eyebrow at Draco and he smirked at Adrian.

"Granger, do you really want me to talk about things in front of these two?" He asked looked uncertain for once.

"What ever you have to say Ginny will find out anyway, if we kick her out she has her ways. Adrian doesn't matter to me any more." Hermione said in an emotionless voice. Adrian's face fell at those words and it looked like he himself was on the verge of tears.

"Well, ok." Malfoy looked uncomfortably at Ginny then ignored her and looked at Hermione. "Those dreams that we share, at first I thought they were just stupid, and then they started to really mean something to me. Then the first time I followed you out of the Great Hall? Remember?" He paused to let her remember though she really didn't want to. She had tried hard to forget that night.

"That wasn't just a stupid mistake. I meant what happened, Hermione." He took her hand from the top of the table. Hermione let him not really paying much attention to the touch.

"What happened?" Ginny asked from beside them, she was ignored.

"Well this is peachy and all but you hurt her Malfoy. You went and took something un-returnable from her and the very next day you went after Daphne!" Adrian said from behind her. "Hermione I am really sorry for what happened I told you this morning, but Hermione! How could you even think of taking him back when you wont even forgive me?" he was looking pitiful, and Hermione really wanted to forgive him and just give him a big hug, but she couldn't.

Have you ever really wished you could forget something? Just move on with your life like nothing ever happened. Well that's how Hermione feels. She wants to forgive him and hug him and feel his arms around her, but every time she looks at him, she sees him with Daphne.

"Adrian, you have no room to talk, you did the same thing…With the same girl." A hatred so severe Hermione nearly shook with it, ran through her, she would get that little bitch.

She turned to Malfoy and for some reason she felt no hate towards him. Only longing, she was tempted to throw caution to the wind and just fling her arms around him. Only she didn't want to hug him like a friend, the way she did with Adrian. She wanted much more with Malfoy. She wanted his mouth on hers, and all over her. She wanted to talk to him and laugh with him. She wanted to spend every single night in his arms just laying there, or making love with him.

"Hermione?" It came out of Adrian as a defeated gasp "how can you take him back but you can't even forgive me?" Adrian asked a little louder next to her. Hermione turned her head and gave Adrian one last look before looking Malfoy in the eyes.

"Because I love him." A single tear slide down her smooth cheek before Malfoy's finger traced it away.

"I love you too." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. "Forever." Ginny's eyes were wide and she was looking form Malfoy to Hermione to Adrian and back again.

"Um, Can someone explain all this to me?" she finally spit out.

"Later, Weasley. Take Pucey and get lost." Malfoy whispered violently, "I want to be alone with Hermione." Adrian was looking a bit sad so he obeyed and stood up and left. Ginny was a bit more reluctant, but when she saw the way Hermione kissed Malfoy back she headed for the exit. 

Hermione let herself be lifted on to the tabletop, Malfoy kissed her deeply. His tongue skimmed over her bottom lip and then entered to explore her mouth further. A slow moaned escaped her, as she let her hands get familiar with his chest and neck and face. Malfoy's hands slid down her side and hip found the hem of her shirt and slipped underneath. He caressed her making her arch her back against his hand. I missed this so much she thought he feels so much different then Adrian

He lowered his head to her breast and kissed it through her shirt, which kept getting in his way. "Man!" he growled trying to unbutton the shirt.

"Draco," Hermione moaned as his hand skimmed over her taut nipple. Finally, to frustrated to care he ripped the shirt off. Breaking every button as he did so, then he unclasp Hermione's bra and threw both of them to the floor. Hermione had waited along time for Malfoy so she was very impatient as his mouth took her nipple. Withering in pleasure, she wrapped her fingers tight in his hair. "Draco." Hermione arched her back yet farther forward.

Her fingers left his hair and pulled at his cloths. She managed to get his shirt off but they both still had jeans on. Hermione was getting very frustrated herself, finally she sat up and unbuttoned Draco's jeans while he pulled his off she took hers off. Malfoy was struggling with his left pant leg, and Hermione pushed him on the desk. Hermione brushed her hands up the front of Malfoy's thighs. Draco groaned and Hermione leaned down to kiss his stomach and chest. She flicked her tongue out over his nipple, which was already tight.

"Hermione," he ground out in a husky voice. His hands were on her shoulders as she trailed kisses down his side then to the middle of his navel and farther down. Her lips reached him and again she flicks out her tongue, teasing the tip of his head. "Hermione." His voice sounded rough and excited.

Hermione took him into her mouth, just as the door opened and Ron walked in followed by Luna. Hermione froze, Malfoy sat up so suddenly that he grunted in pain. Draco pulled Hermione's robe from the floor and covered her naked body, before finding and pulling on his jeans, with some difficulty. 

"Herm?" Ron asked shocked and angry at the same time. "Is that you?" Hermione turned ten shades of red before settling on a shade much darker then Ron's red hair. "Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing to her?"

"Settle down weasel! She was the one going down on me! Besides its none of your damn business what I do to her!" Malfoy yelled.

"She's my best friend so it is my business you prick! What the hell are you doing Hermione?" Hermione stood up holding the robe tight around her and searching for her cloths.

"Ron stop! Draco wasn't doing anything I didn't want him to. Please leave so I can get dressed." Ron blinked madly and then shook his head.

"I don't think so Herm." He turned around and faced the door. "Dress now I won't look."

"Get out Weasley!" Malfoy thundered, his anger getting the better of him. He waltzed over to where Ron was standing and pushed him out the door. Holding it open for Luna he glared at Ron who raised a fist, and was about to punch when the door slammed.

"I'm sorry." Hermione muttered pulling on her jeans and snapping them. She clasped her bra and pulled on her shirt tiring to button it. Then realizing that there were only two buttons left, she pulled out her wand and repaired it.

"It wasn't your fault was it?" he asked walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you want to finish up?" He smiled down at her and laughed at her shocked expression. "Just joking." Then his face went serious. "We will finish this, soon." He turned and pulled on his shirt and robes. Malfoy winked before pulling open the door and shoving his way past Ron and a very smiley Luna.

"Hermione? What were you thinking? Are you insane?" Ron shouted walking over and standing nearly on top of her.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't thinking about much of anything except his hands on-" Hermione began, just to be interrupted.

"HERMIONE! I don't care what his hands were doing! Don't you ever think about doing something like that again! Do you know you could have gotten some disease from him?" Ron snorted raising his eyes to the ceiling before settling the back on her. "Merlin knows how many whores he's been with!"

"I would have had a disease by now, Ronald." She said matter-of-factly, then instantly regretted it. Ron turned slightly green, before going very red.

"You've slept with him before? What the hell?" His eyes widened. "Do you have a disease?"

"No, Stupid. I don't have a disease, I'm not a baby Ron!" Hermione yelled her face inches from his.

"Well if you wouldn't be such a slut, I wouldn't be such an idiot."

"What did you just call me?" Hermione was outraged, how could he call her a slut? It was obvious that him and Luna were about to do the same thing. You could tell by the way they had been flushed and excited when the entered, before seeing her with Malfoy.

"A slut! Whore, whatever! That's what you are, first Adrian then Malfoy? Or was it Adrian and Malfoy at the same time? Did Adrian know you were screwing a slug behind his back? How many guys did you make it with this summer? Probably more then enough to fill this room, seeing on how you acquired those!" he shouted pointing down at Hermione's chest. By this time Hermione was so angry she could barley stand still.

"Your just jealous because when you wanted me I wasn't given you any! So now you're stuck with Lu-"

"Enough!" Luna said in a calm voice, stepping in between the two very angry friends. "I am sick of hearing you two yell. Plus I think that Snape just walked by. If the two of you can't hug and make up I'll hex you both."

"Luna I didn't mean anything, I was just mad at him. I'm sorry if I offended you, but did you listen to him? I really didn't mean that he didn't like you its just that I-" Hermione muttered embarrassed that she had begun to insult Luna right in front of her. 

"Shut up Hermione. I know you were just blowing smoke." She turned a finger at Ron. "You however, should apologize right this instant! How dare you call her those names? She's your best friend."

"Some friend she is, traitor more like it." Ron glared at Hermione

"Some person you are to talk. Look at us! Were we not just about to do the same thing? Or were you just joking with me?" Luna turned about as bright red as Hermione had been.

"But that's different." Ron said lamely "you're not a Slytherin."

"So if I had on black and green robes instead of these you'd feel different about me?" Luna asked looking a bit taken aback.

"Well, no. That's not what I meant. I mean your not like Malfoy." 

"How would you know? Do you even know Draco?" Luna looked at Hermione who had tears streaming down her face. She looked up at the mention of Draco's name. Normally everyone called him Malfoy. No one called him Draco besides his friends and her. Why didn't he stay? Help me!

"Well, yea. I mean I know how he is. He's cruel and vile." He was looking a bit uncomfortable from the lecture.

"Ron, have you ever tried to talk to him. With out getting angry and shouting?" Luna asked.

"Well no. He always insults my family and stuff. Why should I try to get to know him better?"

"Because I love him." Hermione said, running out the door and up the stairs to her room. 


	21. Never Again

Hermione cried for hours, before finally falling asleep. why didn't he stay behind and help me? Why did he have to run off? Was he going to meet with Daphne? No he wouldn't do that. He isn't even with her anymore. Is he? a million disturbing thoughts raced through Hermione's head.

When Hermione finally fell into a deep sleep, she found herself in the dungeons. Hermione drug herself up the stairs and through the empty corridors. He's got to be there She thought as she made her way towards the room of requirements. When I get there I'm going to tell him! What does he think he was doing leaving me there all by myself? Is he insane? Hermione grew angrier and angrier as she walked in front of the empty wall. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to murder him. He is going to be so sorry! A door appeared much to Hermione's surprise, as she hadn't been thinking about the room at all. Just the same, however, she walked in ready to let Malfoy have it.

When the door opened, she stepped into what looked like a torture chamber with a huge bed in the middle of the room. what the hell? Hermione thought as she looked around. Off to the side were two guys wrestling on the floor, Daphne stood above them. "Stop you two." She whined, "You're so immature!" She was nearly in tears. When she heard the door open, she looked up and saw Hermione. "Oh thank Merlin! Tell them to stop, granger. Please, they won't listen to me." She raced over to Hermione and was pushing her towards Draco and Adrian.

"Why are they fighting? What the hell?" Hermione raced over to them and watched as Malfoy's fist collided with Adrian's nose and then Adrian's fist collided with the side of Malfoy's head.

"They're fighting over you! I can't seem to get them to stop! Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't know you and Draco ever went out! I swear I didn't! If I did, I wouldn't have even tried to get him. It was just he came over and started to talk to me and I like him so much and He never told me that you and him were-"

"It's fine Daphne," Hermione brushed her off and yelled at the boys. "You two knock it off." She said, neither one seemed to be fazed as they slammed their fists into each other. "I said stop!" Hermione yelled kicking each one in turn. "Look at you! What do you think you're doing? Acting like a bunch of muggle baie's!" She glared down at them and pointed to the bed. "Now!" she said and both stood brushed of his robe and walked to the bed.

"Hermione, Why is he here?" Malfoy asked looking rather venomous.

"How do I know? It's not like I control these things!" Malfoy's face registered shock at her tone before going back to it's previously repulsed glare.

"Hermione, why'd you pick him?" Adrian asked looking a tad sad, "I mean, why?"

"Adrian I told you why if you listened you would know. I love him; Right now I'm just a little angry with the git!" She glared at Malfoy before looking over at Daphne. "You stole two guys away from me, Draco and Adrian. Is there a particular reason why you chose me to destroy, or do you just pick random people and try your hardest to break them?" Hermione said this calmly and was a little surprised when Daphne's eyes grew teary.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Malfoy I didn't know about! I promise! I have liked him since year one and when he started flirting with me I thought, finally. I didn't know anything about you!" Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and Hermione had a hard time not forgiving her, but then she thought about the pain and went cold once again. 

"Adrian?" Hermione never took her eyes off Daphne indicating she was asking rather then addressing.

"Adrian and I have known each other since we were like three. Our mother's are good friends. For a long time I just thought of him as a family friend. At the ball, I saw him differently for the first time and I was so drunk that one thing lead to another. Hermione I really am sorry! If you want I won't tal-talk to either one of them." Daphne whispered this last line and Hermione knew she just said it so Hermione would see that she really was sorry.

"Draco, that's who I want you to leave alone. You can talk to him and be nice but if you sleep with him, I will kill you with my bare hands. Understand?" Daphne nodded and Hermione turned towards the guys. "I am so sick of this stupid fight. Adrian I do like you, your awesome. However, as I told you earlier I'm in love with this idiot. Don't ask me why because I wouldn't be able to tell you as I cant fathom why I feel that way for him, since he has been a complete moron in the past." Adrian lowered his head and Hermione continued with Malfoy.

"You! Don't fight Adrian he didn't do anything you did! You're the one that flirted with Daphne you're the one who nearly killed me when you didn't talk to me and you're the one who decided to date her. So don't blame him. He didn't do any thing to you."

"No he did it to you." Malfoy glared at Adrian, "and Daphne." He muttered, still glaring at Adrian.

"Daphne? Daphne!? DAPHNE!" Hermione swung her hand at Draco, her open palm smacking him hard on his already bruised cheek Draco glared up at her.

"Get out." He snarled to Adrian and Daphne. Daphne scared started to cry but didn't budge. Adrian flat out refused shaking his head and stepping between Hermione and Draco.

"You're not going to hurt her again." He said looking as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Pucey I said get out and that's exactly what I meant. Get the hell out!" Draco's gaze switched from Hermione to Adrian the back again. Hermione glared back at him, her gaze never wavering from his cold grey eyes.

"Adrian just go. I can handle this wanker!" Hermione spat and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Pucey I warn you if your not gone in two seconds you will be a dead man! Now get the Fuck out!" Adrian sighed and walked out pulling Daphne who was still crying out with her. "What the hell was that about?" Draco yelled as soon as the door closed.

"What the hell is your problem? Huh? Daphne? Who gives a shit about Daphne? Daphne doesn't love you. Although I'm starting to wonder if I'm just insane! Maybe I should just ignore these stupid feelings for you and forget you!" Hermione's eyes grew watery but she held them back and kept yelling. "What does it matter to you if Daphne wants to bang every guy in the hole darn wizarding world and out it shouldn't matter to you?"

"Hermione, it matters to me because she matters to me. Just like Ron matters to you and Potter matters to you, Daphne matters to me." He said it calmly because he could finally understand why she was so upset.

"Yea well I've never slept with Ron or Harry! You and Daphne have! There's a big difference!" despite the effort tears slide down Hermione's cheeks. "There's a difference."

"No there isn't. You just think there is. I love Daphne, definitely, I love her more then many people would expect. That doesn't mean I don't love you, I do love you just not the same way I love her. She's like a baby sister to me. I have to protect her it's like this weird thing that comes over me when I see her crying, the same thing that happened to me when you cry. Except for her, it's more of a Big brother thing and I want her to be ok more then anything, with you it's as if I want to kill who hurt you, make you stop crying or cry with you. I want to wrap you in my arms and make your tears stop. It's not a big brother thing its a-a- I don't know what it is. But it's different!" Draco hung his head and sighed.

"Wha-Wh- Ok." Hermione gave up the fight and slunk down next to him. "I'm so sick of fighting." She whispered more to herself then to him.

"Me too." He whispered back leaning over and putting his arms around her shoulders. "Me too."

"Lets not then, Ever." Hermione turned her head and looked at her eyes pleading.

"Ever again." He placed his forehead against hers and then laid down pulling her with him, still in his arms. "I love you."

"I Love you too." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	22. Interhouse Union LAST CHAPTER

When Hermione woke up, she knew that it was time for the school to find out about her and Draco. She didn't know how Draco was going to act when they found out, he had a reputation to protect, but if he really loved her, he would put her first, Right?

Hermione got up and walked to her trunk. She pulled out a brown shirt and some jeans. She pulled on her shoes and skipped down the stairs, she was in a rather chipper mood this morning. Even with Ron probably madder then ever at her. 

Hermione planed on sitting with Draco at breakfast so she stood at the bottom of the boy's dorm stairs and waited for Harry and Ron, so she could at least tell them what was going on. Hermione waited for a little over ten minutes before the dorm door opened, only it was Neville and not Harry or Ron.

"Are Harry and Ron in there?" She asked looking at Neville's smiling face. 

"Yea they should be down soon, I dont think either one is going to want to talk to you though. They were both raving over you and Malfoy." Neville smiled wider. "I'm glad you are happy Hermione." He gave her a hug before walking out of the common room. Well at least some one is fine with it. She thought as she stood waiting for the boys.

It was almost twenty minutes more before the guys walked out of the dorm. They saw her and gave loud sighs. Neville had been right neither wanted to talk to her. As they drew nearer Harry stopped and suddenly turned around and ran back up to the dorm.

"Well, good job Hermione you scared him away." Ron said rolling his eyes and passing her by.

"Ron I wanted to tell you that I won't be eating breakfast with you this morning." Hermione said trying hard not to explode on him; she was suddenly very angry all over again.

"Who cares?" Ron threw over his should as he plopped down on the couch. Harry reappeared at the top of the stairs he had a letter in his hand; he skipped down the stairs and briefly smiled at Hermione as he passed. Maybe there's hope still.

Harry told Ron that he was ready and Hermione caught up with them. "Harry I'm not going to eat breakfast with you is that alright?" she didn't want Harry to hate her as well, but she really was looking forward to eating with Draco.

"Uh, Sure Herm, eat with who ever you want." Harry shrugged at Hermione and Ron and he walked out the common room. 

Well so much for that. Hermione sighed and followed them out, she followed behind them all the way to the Great Hall, and neither said a thing, neither turned around. They hate me.

In the Great Hall Hermione turned and walked over to were Draco was sitting. Crabbe and Goyel on either side. She sat across from him, he didn't lift his head right away he was to busy eating. When he did however, he took a second look and smiled.

"Decide to join the real men, Hermione? Great decision." Hermione stuck out her tongue and filled her plate. She ignored the stares from all the tables, and ate her food. Laughing and talking with Draco, it was a very good breakfast.

Afterwards she and Draco walked around the Castle lawn until her first class.

"Have fun." He said leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione kissed him softly back before turning and walking into class with a small smile.

JANUARY 1ST 

Hermione skipped to the Great Hall for the New Year feast. She took her normal place across form Draco and smiled. "Hey handsome. Happy new years." She smiled a secret smile, only the two of them new what had happened last night as the new year came in. "Did you sleep well?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

Draco Laughed, "Very well. You?" Hermione smiled before filling her plate with food. It was a feast and she was hungry, she might as well eat as much as she could. She would be working it off soon enough any ways.

The past month had been hard. There were many snickers as she walked down the halls, lots of name-calling and pranks played on her. A few people even had the nerve to come up to her and call her a traitor, pig, and whore. There were few names she hadn't been called. Once a girl hexed her, she was stuck paralyzed lying in the middle of the Hall for more then an hour. Everyone snickered as they walked by but no one helped her. Until Crabbe walked by and put the counter curse on her. Crabbe and Goyel were the only friends she had, and even they weren't the best.

Hermione tried to talk to her old friends, but only Neville and Ginny talked to her, and that was very seldom. Harry only smiled sad smiles once in a while. Gods forbid he talk to me. Might ruin his Hero look. Every one might think him less then perfect. Hermione had thought this on more then one occasion when she had tried to talk to Harry and he had walked away, pretending not to notice her. Maybe it was always being with three Slytherins that had made her see Harry this way, because she knew that he really didn't care about the 'Hero' appearance.

"You alright?" Draco asked looking concerned at her. He had opened up to her a lot in the past month. Told her things that no one else knew but him and maybe his family.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She sighed, he would know what she was thinking, he always knew. She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He eyed her, but she didn't continue she just began to eat her feast. Looking down the table at the Slytherin's she realized that most of them had been the only people that would talk to her. None of them called her names well save for pansy. None of them had tried to hex her, or prank her. They hadn't been friendly per-say but they had helped her in some studies and some times, they held short conversations with her.

Not to far down the table sat Daphne, Her and Hermione had talked since the fight in the Room of Requirements. She wasn't such a bad person, but Hermione still had harsh feelings towards her, perhaps because she still felt threatened by her. Adrian sat beside Daphne, his arm draped over her shoulder. He leaned down and pecked her softly on the cheek. Hermione smiled, they looked happy enough.

There was a tap on her shoulder and a small sigh. Hermione turned expecting an encounter with a brave student who was going to hit her or something. She was surprised to see Ron, his face as red as his hair.

"Herm, I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting down next to her. "I mean if Malfoy makes you happy then I suppose I can accept that. This last month has really sucked with out you. I have been really happy with Luna and Harry is great to talk to but your, well your much better on the girl advice and your smart." He paused and took a deep breath, then turned to Draco. "If you make her happy then I suppose I owe you an apology as well. I'm sorry I called her those names; I was just hurt that she was with you, and didn't tell us. I mean she is our best friend and all. I guess I should be sorry that I blew up at the two of you when I fou-saw you together.

"Herm, do you forgive me. I never meant to hurt you and I really miss you." Hermione smiled and gave Ron a hug. She was so happy that he had finally said sorry that she couldn't be angry and ignore his apology as she had planed to do. Next thing she new there were more then ten people lined up behind him all smiling and apologizing for calling her names. Harry gave her a hug and walked over to Cho; he sat with the Ravenclaws and filled a plate. Hufflepuffs joined the Ravenclaws, Gryffindor and a few nervous ones sat at the Slytherin table. Ravenclaws shrugged and did the same. Gryffindor's as well. 

Every one talked and laughed, Hermione smiled over at Draco who among surprise was chuckling to himself. "I really do love you." Hermione smiled.

"I love you too." Draco said, then as if he had just had a brilliant idea he stood up and yelled, "I, DRACO MALFOY, LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER. MUGGLE SIDE AND ALL!" There were cheers all around. Draco climbed over the table and pulled Hermione up kissing her, to a loud round of applause. Dumbledore just smiled and continued eating his feast, while McGonagall pinched her mouth in what would appear to be disapproval, only Dumbledore know it was to hide her own smile.


End file.
